The Nighttime Garden
by Maeko11
Summary: Kaname and Yuki's relationship begins to grow into something more mature as Kaname struggles to protect her from various threats while allowing her to develop into who she wants to be. *Rated M* (Author's note on profile)
1. The Watcher in the Room

The Nighttime Garden

_* This is the first story I've ever wrote and uploaded to the Internet and I hope that you enjoy it. I might continue to build it in to something more. Please let me know what you think and if there are any areas for improvement. (I know that there are) Thank you! :)_

_This story takes place after Yuki has been turned back in to a vampire and her, Kaname, and company are living in the Kuran mansion. I am completely for Kaname and Yuki being together and hope, that in the manga, this will happen in the end. _

* * *

><p>He watched her. He so often watched her. His eyes traveled over her beautiful face. Such delicate and feminine features and so young. He studied her features carefully taking in as much as he could. Her long eyelashes, her light rosy cheeks, and her alabaster skin that he could touch for hours if she would let him. He fantasized often about touching her. Her soft pale lips that were ever so slightly parted as she slept, and her long, shiny, chestnut brown hair that framed her face perfectly and was currently spread along her pillow. He thought of her eyes, which were closed at the moment. Their colour a lovely mix of red wine and blood that could gaze so deeply in to him. Sometimes when she looked at him with those eyes he would feel as if he were transparent, like she could see right through him. And of course, her scent, which he could only describe as sunshine, but not like the fiery flames of the sun, but soft, bright morning rays that painted everything in light and gave the world a cheerful glow.<p>

When he kissed her he savoured her taste which seemed like a combination of honey, pomegranate, and white wine. But it was definitely her voice that left her gorgeous mouth that was the major culprit. She could simply speak his name and he would feel warm chills throughout his body and when she talked to him and told him about her day, he could listen for hours to her and gaze at her beauty. This particular evening she wore a sage green summer dress that fell just above her knees with short sleeves and a white collar. He loved everything that she wore and felt that everything that she put on was adorable.

Kaname loved to watch and listen when it came to his Yuki and everything that she said seemed to paint his grey heart in colour and make him feel truly happy. Before he had woke her and revived her memories breaking the lid that Juri Kuran had placed within her, he had felt an agonizing loneliness. He would watch her but that was all that he could do. Watch her get in to dangerous situations with Zero, and he couldn't intervene. He had to play his part. The pieces in his game were all organised perfectly and he had to let the events unfold. It was all worth it, in the end, to have Yuki here with him now. He could watch her sleep for hours until at last, he would have to leave her to focus on the other things. The threats, killings, and investigations, not to mention the meetings with the hunter society. Yuki was his escape from it all and he could drown in everything that was her.

Her eye lashes fluttered and her eyes slowly opened. From the light in the room she could tell that it was just after sunset and the beginning of twilight. Her eyes glanced around the room while everything came in to focus and then fell upon her elder brother gazing down at her from above with a soft smile on his lips. She immediately felt her heart flutter in her chest as she met the soft gaze of his deep wine coloured eyes. She quickly took in his details. His deep brown hair softly falling in pieces down in his eyes and near his shoulders. He wore a black casual dress shirt that wasn't tucked in to his white dress pants. She gazed at his open shirt collar and how it displayed his pale neck so nicely. The contrast of the black shirt to his white skin allured her and she suddenly realised just how dry her mouth was. He knew what she desired.

"Yuki." He spoke softly.

Her heart fluttered again at the sound of his intoxicating voice. She began to form a reply but had to swallow once and try again.

"Kaname." She smiled at him.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked her. "The entire day has passed. You must have been tired." His hand then reached down and brushed some of her hair away from her face and back behind her ear.

"I was very tired this morning but I feel much better now onii-sama."

His heart smiled at her words.

"That's good Yuki." He replied as his hand softly made its way down her cheek and neck. "You're thirsty aren't you?"

She nodded knowing what offer would follow after she did so.

"Take what you need Yuki and grant me some distress won't you?"

She sat up and shyly wrapped her delicate arms around his neck and gently brought her lips close to the right side of his neck. Her warm tongue travelled along the length of his neck and he shivered with pleasure and anticipation. She did this a few times savouring his taste before her mouth opened wider and she sunk her fangs in to his skin as further pleasure coursed through him.

"Yuki." He spoke her name with love. She drank steadily.

Gulk, gulk, gulk.

"Yes, just like that." He encouraged her. He was happy that she was finally using her fangs.

When she was satisfied a few minutes later she withdrew her fangs from his neck and softly licked her bite marks and they vanished. She brought her face back up to meet his and they were nose to nose meeting each other's gaze. He threaded his long fingers through her hair and pulled her in for a kiss. Their lips met for a few moments before parting. It was a loving kiss and a sweet kiss but if Kaname had had his way there would have been more passion involved. He wanted to be gentle with her even though his urges were so strong at times. He looked at her after the kiss to find her blushing which he found adorable, and smiling. He was still so close to her and he listened carefully to her pulse, which had quickened slightly during and after their kiss. Her blood was running quickly through her veins. He could sense it, hear it, and see it travelling along.

"Kaname?" Yuki began. "Can we go for a walk in the garden later on?

There was a moment's pause in which Yuki thought that he was considering it before he pushed her back down on the bed with her head landing back on her soft pillow. She gasped lightly and was ready to speak but her voice caught in her throat as her brother leaned over her, bringing his face down very close to hers. His hair fell down in his eyes and hers, and his eyes were glowing a bright red that made her stomach flip. He threaded his fingers lightly through her hair again.

"Yuki…" He licked her neck and her heart began to race as a result.

He had smelled sunshine and now he wanted to taste it and have it fill him with light and positive thoughts that could only belong to his dear sister. His hands grasped the bed sheets and clenched tightly as his mouth opened and he pierced her neck with his fangs. She gasped again as her body threw itself upwards momentarily before resting back on the bed. He was latched tightly to her neck and sucking her blood deeply she felt. Her warm blood filled his mouth and he swallowed hungrily savouring the wonderful feeling it brought him. He could feel her deep love for him and saw, in his mind, many colourful flowers.

For nearly five minutes he drank from her neck and she felt that her body was ready to weaken slightly when he withdrew his fangs from her. Blood trickled down her neck but he had licked it away before it reached the bed sheets. He lifted his face to look down at her once again, his eyes still glowing, but more softly.

"Kaname…" She began but he stopped her with another kiss. He had all night with her to simply be with her, talk with her, listen to her, and touch her. He thought to himself then, that he would start all of these things, out in the garden.


	2. The Flowers Won't Tell

_*More to the story although I'm not completely sure where it's going...I guess time will tell. This part is slightly more romantic and erotic and I like to try and paint a picture being descriptive with the environment that they are in. :0)*_

* * *

><p>Nighttime had fully arrived and the sky had turned dark and was speckled with thousands of stars. A soft, mild breeze made its way through the garden behind the mansion carrying with it, the sweet aroma of many flowers. They walked together now through the garden, silently hand in hand, taking in the many pleasing scents.<p>

Yuki wore a burgandy dress that fell above her knees with mid-length sleeves. Around her neck she wore a white scarf with floral designs on it. Her matching shoes made soft clicking sounds along the pavement as she walked that seemed to echo in the near silence of the night. Her long, shiny, chestnut brown hair fell behind her face and down her back, kept neatly in place with two white flower barrettes.

Kaname often glanced down at her while they walked thinking to himself just how elegant she looked. Her light porcelain skin and dark flowing hair down her back with her beatiful lips and eyes the colour of blood, so large, and often curious. She glanced up at him and smiled while a soft blush spread across her cheeks. She quickly looked back ahead of them again. He couldn't help but smile then, overwhelemed by how adorable she could be, even when dressed so ladylike.

Kaname wore a similar version to what he was wearing earlier which included white dress pants and another dark coloured dress shirt worn in a casual way. They both didn't have to wear coats just yet, although soon they would as Autumn had just arrived. The last of the Summer warmth was tapering away. Yuki looked around at all of the flowers around her and thought how beautiful they were, despite the fact that they were all closed. She wished to herself that she could come out in the garden during the day, but the sun's rays were far to harsh on her at the moment and Kaname wouldn't allow it.

They arrived at the centre of the garden where a large, white marble fountain stood with flowers circling them. The sound of the softly running water felt soothing to Yuki's soul. They both sat down by the fountain in silence for a few minutes before Kaname spoke.

"Yuki, what do you feel?"

She looked up at him then, thinking to herself what a curious question he had just asked.

"I feel happy that I'm with you Kaname." She replied honestly.

He smiled at her response before letting his fingers lightly brush through her long, soft hair. He could still taste her blood in his mouth from earlier and suddenly felt his mouth dry slightly.

"I am glad." Kaname began, "But Yuki, you must feel lonely sometimes?"

She noticed that he sounded quite concerned and this both touched her and made her worry slightly. She had to reassure him.

"Sometimes I feel lonely in the mansion, especially while I am waiting for you to return to me, but I have the others to keep me company until then."

He looked at her softly but seriously and she blushed a bit more and glanced away to stare at some flowers nearby.

"I've tasted it in your blood before Yuki...your loneliness. Feeling like a caged bird and going through the same routine each day."

She looked at him more forcefully then, her gaze stronger, her eyes fixed on his.

"That might be true Kaname, but you make it sound as though I'm ungrateful or unhappy with my existence. Please know that this isn't the case!"

Her voice was rising as her eyes stared desperately in to his begging him to accept what she had just told him. She felt tears approaching but told herself firmly not to cry. There was no need to be weak.

His fingers brushed along her face and down her neck before he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"I believe you, Yuki, I just want to be sure that you're happy."

He pulled her close against his chest wrapping his arms tightly around her. He couldn't bare to part with her. He wouldn't let her go unless she told him that she wanted to leave. He was scared deep inside that she would want to one day. She rested her head softly agaisnt his chest and listened to his heart beat. The sound was soothing, like the fountain, it comforted her.

Kaname looked down at her to study her again. Her eyes were lightly shut and she was smiling softly agaisnt him. His eyes made their way down her form landing on her legs which were long, pale, and exposed. He wondered then, how she would react if he touched her legs. He was nearly certain that she wouldn't stop him. He brushed his fingers down her neck and along her right arm slowly making his way down over her hand, past her stomach, where he settled on her right thigh. He then carefully pulled her dress up from where it neatly sat at the top of her knees, back all the way near her hips, exposing her legs fully.

Her eyes widened as she sat up in a more straight position, her eyes staring ahead, focusing on a bright yellow flower in the distance. She felt his hand continue to move along her soft skin, pulling her dress back, displaying her legs to him. His hand then slipped between her knees, softly parlty her legs slightly, sliding his way back up along her thigh and touching the white cotton and lace that covered her most private part. She gasped then. He had never touched her this way before. He lightly rubbed along the material for a bit with soft but firm circular motions. She seemed to be unaware that her breathing had changed.

His right hand continued between her legs while his left arm wrapped around her left side, holding her in place. He had wanted to touch her like this for such a long time. Maybe this would make things more interesting for her he thought to himself smiling ever so slightly. Suddenly, he caught another scent in the air amoungst the flowers surrounding them and he identified it immediately. His Yuki was aroused. His heartbeat quickened slightly in his chest as he considered, in his mind, some other things that he could do to her and with her, that could intensify her feeling.


	3. The Fiery Dream

_*Here is chapter three! I was so delighted to see that people have subscribed to my story, added it as a favourite, and reviewed it! Thank you so much! You have made my day._ :0)*

* * *

><p>Yuki sat in the large, bright kitchen in the Kuran mansion on an oak stool trying, as much as she could, to pay attention to Aido. He was giving her her nightly lessons but Yuki wasn't incredibly interested on this particular night. Kaname had been gone nearly two weeks on business and she was beginning to miss him greatly. He was due to arrive back on either Friday or Saturday during the night and it was finally Friday. She was impatiently anticipating his arrival and thinking back to just before he had departed. The moment out in the garden and the way that he had touched her...<p>

"Yuki-sama!"

Yuki, startled from her thoughts, sat upright on her stool and directed her focus back to her studies.

"I'm sorry!" She apologised sincerely while blushing. Aido didn't appear to be too impressed.

"What was the outcome of the 12th Vampire War of 1315?"

"Uh..."

"When was the first blood tablet introduced?"

"Um, wait let me think..."

"What is six times twelve?"

"Um..."

"Yuki-sama!" Aido yelled, "You're daydreaming again and not retaining any knowledge!"

"I'm sorry Aido-sempai! I'm having trouble concentrating tonight!" She was honest with her response. There was really no way she could pay attention with her thoughts focused on Kaname's return. The night out in the garden before Kaname had left had opened her eyes to an entirely new feeling which had both scared and thrilled her, although Kaname hadn't done anything else that night.

"Well we have gone an hour over so we'll have to stop here tonight. I'll start to prepare dinner."

Yuki nodded and glanced down at the large black book titled History of the Vampire Volume II. She felt dejected and disappointed with herself and not like a very good vampire at all.

"I wonder if everyone views me as a child." She mumbled to herself.

Dinner was ready within the next thirty minutes and Yuki joined Aido to eat. He had prepared marinated chicken with vegetables which looked delicious, but she wasn't very hungry. Holding her chopsticks, she ate tiny portions and left a large amount on her plate. Excusing herself from the table she headed for the living area bringing some of her books with her. It was approaching three in the morning and she was hoping that Kaname would soon be home. She settled in front of the fireplace on her stomach and began to read. The room was dimly lit with candles while the fireplace crackled softly, the light from the flames dancing on the walls. She had managed one hour before falling asleep where she lay. She had specifically informed Aido that she didn't want to be brought up to bed tonight if she did happen to fall asleep. She wanted to wait for Kaname.

The warmth of the fire lulled her in to a deep sleep and she found herself in a dream. She was surrounded by flowers and Kaname was touching her again like he had in the garden. Although a dream, his touch seemed so real. His finger tips brushing along her face and down her neck while his lips lightly graced her neck. The exciting feeling that she had felt in the garden with him two weeks ago was returning as he sunk his fangs in to her neck.

A black car silently pulled up in front of the Kuran mansion gates and Kaname stepped out and began to walk up to the main entrance. It was six in the morning and due to be daylight in another hour. He looked serious and menacing as he walked towards the mansion. His dark hair falling in his eyes while his black coat flew out behid him in the breeze. He had discussed issues with the hunter's society, visited Ichijo privately, and then disappeared for three days while he tracked and killed a pureblood vampire whom he felt was a great risk.

He walked up the steps to the entrance and silently entered the mansion where he made his way to the kitchen. Aido greeted him and updated him concerning the past two weeks that he was abscent. Shiki and Rima had visited twice, and Ruka and Akatsuki had gone away for three nights leaving just himself and Yuki in the mansion.

"How has Yuki been while I've been absent?" Kaname questioned seriously.

"She seems alright Kaname-sama, but often distracted. She couldn't concentrate on her studies earlier and hardly touched her dinner which is rare for Yuki-sama."

Kaname felt instantly concerned and worried but kept the feeling well hidden, his face remaining serious and imtimidating.

"Indeed it is." Kaname replied. "Where is she now?"

"The living area. She requested that I let her be in there and not wake her if she happened to fall asleep."

"Thank you for looking after Yuki."

Kaname turned and made his was down the long hallway and turned right sliding the door open to reveal the soflty lit room. He noted that it was extremely warm in the room and became concerned. His eyes spotted Yuki quickly, laying in front of the fire sleeping very close to a book. She wore a simple short-sleeved white blouse with plaid shorts that displayed her long slender legs to him. Her milky skin was bathed in the glow of the fire and her dark hair, which was tied back in a ponytail, had a coppery glow to it.

'She's so beautiful', he thought to himself while he again watched her sleep. At that moment, she mumbled something in her sleep and he thought to himself then that she must be dreaming. He left the doorway entering the room and approaching her quietly so as not to wake her. As he neared close to her however, his attitude of love and adoration quickly turned to fear. She was sweating, he could see that now, and breathing in a very shallow manner. She was perspirating all over giving her body a light sheen, and some of her hair that had slipped out of her ponytail was now damp and stuck to her face.

"She has a fever..." The words left his mouth without control and he suddenly dashed to her dropping to the floor where she lay. The room smelled disturbing to him, a mixture of fire and her high temperature. He gently laid his hand on her forehead and his eyes widened. She was on fire, hotter than the room was.

"Yuki!" He spoke her name loudly but she didn't respond. His only concern then was her. He lifted the girl gently in his arms feeling the heat escaping through her skin. He carried her quickly out of the room to find Aido in the hallway. He felt angry with the noble vampire who was supposed to be watching her but didn't catch the fact that she had a fever. He made his way up the staircase and towards the master bedroom with worry flowing through his veins.


	4. Kaname's Inner Battle

_Hi again guys! Thank you so much for the feedback. It truly means a lot to me. Next chapter is here and kaname is battling with his desires. I hope that you enjoy it. Also, I have a job interview next week! Please cross your fingers for me. :)_

* * *

><p>The evening felt cool and refreshing with the combined sound of crickets, the fountain in the garden, and the wind blowing through the trees. The soft scent of flowers and rain filled the room and the only light that entered was from the open window as the young vampire began to wake. Her eyes fluttering and then opening, Yuki awoke to darkness and confusion and she attempted to remember the last day, but couldn't. With her head lightly spinning she tried to move when a cool hand rested itself gently across her forehead.<p>

"I thought that I could detect your scent in the room onii-sama." Her throat felt dry as she spoke.

"Yuki, you've worried me so much." His hand rose from her forehead and brushed through her soft, long hair.

"Sorry for worrying you brother." She smiled weakly.

"As long as you recover, that is all I care about. What do you remember Yuki?"

She thought for a moment and then remembered the kitchen with Aido and not learning the material well.

"Aido was tutoring me in the kitchen...", She paused, not wanting to give more details but felt that he probably knew them all anyway. "And I wan't learning very much." She then looked away from her brother's eyes that were softly piercing her in the darkness. She suddenly felt ashamaed.

"Yuki." He spoke softly and delicately as he let his fingertips brush along her cheek bone sending shivers through her body. "You must have been distracted and not feeling your best, which is why you developed the fever."

"Fever?", She thought for a few moments before pieces started to come back to her. "I remember laying on the floor in front of the fire to read more about the history of the vampires. It was warm in the room and very difficult to concentrate."

"It was extremely warm." Kaname assured her. She continued,

"I was reading but the heat made me tired and I fell asleep...and I dreamt..." Her voice trailed off as she remembered the dream of being surrounded by flowers as Kaname touched her in such a way. Suddenly she felt her face grow hot as she blushed deeply.

"What did you dream about? Yuki...", He leaned down close to her, his warm breath touching her neck.

"I...don't remember." She lied. Kaname licked her neck once before responding.

"Don't you?" With his eyes glowing a deep red he lowered his mouth back to her neck and sunk his fangs in to her soft skin. She gasped softly as he gently held her down while drinking from her. He had gone two weeks without her blood and he needed it now as his hunger overtook him. Her fever had broke, that he could taste, along with her undying love for him. As he drank from her, her heart raced pumping blood quickly through her veins and in to his waiting mouth.

Suddenly, he began to see flowers in his mind that were bright, colourful, and vivid, and amongst all of the flowers, sat him and Yuki. He sat with her on the fountain holding her close, his right hand between her legs, two of his fingers sliding in and out of her while his left hand gently kneaded her left breast. She appeared to be overwhelmed and shivering from his treatment in the dream.

Yuki felt Kaname groan against her neck as he drank and he gripped her more tightly holding her firmly in place. She knew that he had now viewed her private dream and she blushed profusely. At last, his mouth parted from her neck and he lifted his head to gaze at her, his eyes still glowing. She laid on the bed trying mentally to calm her heart that seemed insistent to continue racing as her chest rose and fell. She felt his gaze upon her and she broke out in goosebumps.

"Yuki." Kaname spoke her name softly as he softened his grip on her. "Your dreams can't lie."

He leaned in and kissed her then, softly but firmly, his mouth covering hers while his tongue parted her lips to taste her mouth. He could hear her heart, which had just started to calm down, begin to race once again. He lifted his hands and threaded his fingers through her hair as their kiss became more passionate. Yuki felt overwhelmed with different emotions as her brother kissed her and she shook lightly as her hands rose to his face.

To be able to kiss her like this was undescribible and one of his deepest wishes and he wanted it to last forever. He was aroused, heavily, the hardness between his own legs proved it. He wanted a release, one that he could share with Yuki. He wanted her to see how she made him feel and he wanted to show her just how much he adored her. She was the world to him, the only person who mattered, and he wanted to see pleasure on her face and hear it in her voice.

At last their kiss broke as Yuki drew her breath in, aroused herself, she wasn't fully able to identify the feeling. Her lips were soft and slightly swollen from the passionare kiss and her face was flushed with desire as she fought to settle her breathing. Kaname had never seen her appear more beautifully and he wanted to continue, satisfying the beast within himself and making her moan his name. He stopped, however, fighting to regain his composure and find a sense of calm once again. She had just recovered from a fever and hadn't consumed his blood in two weeks and upon thinking this, Kaname felt selfish for having idulged in her without making sure that Yuki had drank from him first.

Finally calmed, Yuki meet her brother's gaze to see the fierce glow in his eyes fading, and a sombre expression on his face as his dark hair fell in his eyes. A look that could stop her heart if she let it.

"Onii-sama?" She questioned him.

"Yuki." He lightly brushed his fingers along her face once again. "I'm sorry. I nearly lost control..." She looked at him with curiosity in her large eyes.

"What do you mean?" She sought clarity from him.

"Yuki, I love you so much, and I know you know this. The hunger for you inside me is strong and it's often a battle to control it. I fear losing my self control and doing something cruel to you."

Her eyes widened as she understood what he was saying. He gently lifted her to a sitting position on the bed and embraced her in a tight hug.

"I would never hurt you, Yuki, I love you."

She remained silent in his arms trying to understand it all. One moment he was kissing her and touching her, making her feel such pleasure, and then he had suddenly stopped and appeared to now be almost sad.

"Yuki, you need blood..."

She waited a few moments more before unbuttoning his shirt and pulling back his collar. She bit his neck gently and his warm blood touched her tongue. It was then that she realised just how much she had craved it. He held her close as she drank while pleasue coursed through him.


	5. Nostalgic Recollections

_Hi guys! Here is the next chapter. Thank you for the feedback so far and for the kind wishes concerning my interview. I didn't get the job in the end but I am waiting to hear back from another place. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy chapter 5. :)_

* * *

><p>The Autumn afternoon was bright and sunny as Yuki Kuran admired the clear blue sky and the fiery colours of the leaves. Kaname had gone out for the afternoon with Ruka and Akatsuki concerning something that Yuki, of course, couldn't be informed about. They were scheduled to return by dinner. Normally she would be sleeping at this time but she didn't feel like it on this particular day. With memories of being a human still in her mind, she sometimes felt that she was missing out on the day when she slept it away, waking in the dark. Her energy levels were low however, she realised this. Gone were the days where she could simply run outside in the light, enjoying the feeling of sunshine kissing her skin. Sometimes, she thought fondly to herself, she would develop an attractive tan during the summer, especially when the Chairman took her and Zero on a holiday.<p>

"Zero..." She whispered his name without hearing herself do so and a wave of nostalgia hit her then. Brown boots running, clicking against the pavement, Artemis held tightly in her hand, the familiar dark uniform, the whistle around her neck, hair gently touching her shoulders, ignorant to so many things, calling out his name...

"Yuki-sama!" Aido had entered the room and Yuki jumped upon hearing his voice.

"Aido-sempai!" Yuki gazzed at him with round eyes.

His own icy blue eyes softened as her looked at her. She appeared so innocent and beautiful kneeling by the large window. Her long chestnut brown hair back in a french braid with small, orange flower brets on each side of her head. She wore a simple summer tank shirt that was a burnt orange colour with white ribbons where the straps met the top of her shirt. Accompanying this was a brown skirt that fell well above her knees with white and orange floral patterns. Her feet were bare.

"Lunch is ready now Yuki-sama." He informed her. "Also...you shouldn't sit so close to the window. The sun's rays will drain your energy and irritate your skin."

Yuki paused and then nodded before she stood up and pulled the curtain across the window dimming the room, then she followed Aido out in to the kitchen. On top of the table sat an elaborate cooked breakfast similar to what the Chairman would present on weekends. The scent called her closer to the table. Bacon, ham, sausage, eggs, sauted potatoes, a small tomato cut in half, toast and jam, along with tea and orange juice.

"A, Aido-sempai..." Yuki stuttered slightly, "You've cooked so much..."

"You were sitting by the window so I knew you would be feeling tired and require energy." He informed her, "And I figured it would be a nice highlight to your day considering you didn't eat breakfast."

Yuki smiled brightly and then bowed and thanked him happily before tucking in to eat. She wasn't sure where to start so she took a bit of everything and began to eat greedily while her stomach happily approved. Forty minutes later and she couldn't eat another bite. Her plate was clean and she had ate seconds. She groaned when Aido filled the tea pot again and presented cinnamon buns to her but she gave in in the end. Breakfast had been nice, a bright sunny day with lots to eat, delicious smells in the kitchen, and an actually pleasant chat with Aido about his cooking techniques and later, vampire history. Yuki seemed to remember things more when simply chating instead of being tutored.

Finally she stood up, offering to assist Aido with the cleaning, but he refused.

"No Yuki-sama, it's alright. Anyway, there is something the you might want to do more." He walked over to the corner of the kitchen where a large cookie jar sat, and lifted it. Underneath was a small, black envelope. He handed it to her. It had a red seal on the back...Cross Academy's Seal...

"Aido?" She looked at him questioningly.

"Go on." He smiled softly.

She thanked him for the breakfast and dashed off back in to the living area, pulling the curtains open once again but sitting further back. She looked down at the envelope in her hands. White Japanese characters on the front spelled her name. She was curious... She broke the seal and opened it, pulling out a simple, white, folded paper. She unfolded it and spotted a black Cross Academy symbol in the top right corner. She began to read:

Dear Yuki,

I've missed you so much lately, things at the academy are not the same without you. Classes are the usual and there are a few new teachers, all of whom are nice. My grades are good so far and I have made a few more friends, but despite this, I still feel lonely. No one could ever replace you Yuki. The chairman has started a gardening club for students to plant flowers with him during the lunch hour...so far, no one has joined. Also, there are talks about upcoming class trips in to town. Speaking of town, I went to our cafe yesterday and treated myself to a parfait. It's not the same without you. Hopefully I will hear from you soon. The chairman has even suggested that you could come and visit for a weekend! I hope that you're well.

Your best friend,

Yori

Yuki read the letter three more times as happiness welled within her heart. Someone outside of this beautiful prison she was in was thinking about her and missing her. She wondered if Zero also thought about her at all. She ran upstairs to the master bedroom that her and Kaname shared, and found some paper and a pen. She then quietly made her way back downstairs and to the wardrobe where she retrieved a sun umbrella. She tip toed to the large window along the far wall that she had been sitting by and slid it back towards her, and then she stepped out in to the light.

The umbrella did help a bit but she still felt the heat around her. She thought about going back to find a sweater but decided against it. She walked through the garden and admired the colours of the flowers and the leaves. She settled in the shade underneath a large cherry blossom tree that appeard fairly ordinary while not in bloom, and began to write her reply. She wrote for nearly an hour before setting her paper down and stretching her slender, milky legs. She then stood up and walked over to the fountain without her umbrella and the sun pierced her skin as she did so. For a moment it was so intense she nearly called out, but after a moment it subsided slightly, and she enjoyed the warmth. She sat on the edge of the fountain and ran her fingertips along the surface of the water. Flower petals floated on its surface and their shadow refelced on the bottom. Yuki thought then of the night when her and Kaname had been sitting there and how he had touched her. The way if felt to have his soft cool hands lightly touching her skin, down her neck, arm, parting her legs...

"Ah!"

She suddenly snapped out of her daydream, pain bringing her back to reality. She was burning, and quickly. The sun's gentle rays now fierce and assulting her with their fury. She gazed down at her bare arms that were starting to look sunburnt, tiny blisters appearing on the surface.

"No..." She gasped and stood up while the world around her spun in a blur of colours. She nearly toppled over but caught herself on the fountain's edge. Her breathing faster and she felt nauseous. It felt like heat stroke, but possibly worse, and the only thing she wanted then was to be cool and out of the light. She thought about trying to get to the shade of the tree but decided to dash towards the mansion instead. She collapsed half way but thought that she could hear Aido's voice before she hit the ground. She hoped that she had.


	6. Pleasure and Restraint

_Hi guys! Here is chapter 6. This chapter is definitely rated M because Kaname decides to indulge a bit in his feelings and in Yuki. I hope that you enjoy. :0)_

_Also, I forgot to mention that I got the Vampire Knight Artbook the other day so I will post a few links to pictures of it soon. _

* * *

><p><em>"I fear losing control and doing something cruel to you."<em>

Yuki awoke in the living area of the mansion feeling thirstier than she had ever felt. Her eyes began to focus on points around the room which was dark except for a red lamp on the table next to her. Unlike when she had woke from her fever, this time she could remember everything and a knot formed in her stomach as she thought about the sun. It was dark, and the window that she had escaped through earlier was open slightly, letting a cool but pleasant draft in to the room. She also noted that no one was with her although she could detect voices nearby in the kitchen. Obviously Kaname and the others were back. Yuki thought suddenly of Aido, who would surely be punished for Yuki's misbehaviour. She forced herself to sit up as her head spun lightly and pain throbbed through her skin. She looked at her bare arms which appeared to be sunburnt but healing more quickly than normal. The blisters from earlier had disappeared. The same condition applied to her face, neck, chest, and legs as they were all exposed to the sun. Why did she do such a stupid thing?

As she was asking herself that question, she heard a window in the kitchen crack and then shatter making her jump. Kaname was very upset, she could feel it, and she knew that she was likely to be punished. As the thought of punishment formed in her mind she sensed someone walking down the hall towards the living area and she stood up just in time to face her elder brother as he entered the room.

"Onii-sama..." Yuki gazed at him while frozen in place by fear. He appeared upset and she was taken completely off guard as he walked over to her and pulled her in to a warm embrace.

"Your skin is hot, Yuki." He spoke softly and with concern.

"Kaname..." She tried to think of how she could explain what had happened earlier.

"You decided that you'd like to be a human today?" He questioned her with a hint of accusation in his voice. She opened her mouth to defend herself when he picked her up and then laid her softly back where she had been resting. His serious eyes pierced her nervous ones that were opened wide.

"Why did you go out Yuki?" He leaned over her, pinning her in place, and she couldn't help but think back to the vampire soirée. She had snuck out and caught a very different glimpse of the vampire world and was then discovered by Kaname. They had ended up in a very similar situation and he had punished her in his own way that time...

"I..." Yuki thought for a moment, "I thought that it would be alright. I was thinking about my life at Cross Academy and it was the first time in a long time that I had seen daylight..."

Kaname was listening and when he didn't say anything she continued.

"Then Aido gave me a letter from Yori-chan and...Aido...please Onii-sama! Don't punish Aido for something that I did! He cooked me a wonderful breakfast and kept me company! He did everything perfectly!"

"Yuki." His voice seemed to calm her and after a moment she continued further.

"The letter from Yori-chan...she said how much she missed me and I realised just how much I missed her. She said that the Chairman suggested that I come and visit one weekend..."

"Yuki." He spoke softly in her ear, "It's very dangerous for you outside of this mansion. There are watchful eyes everywhere wanting another glimpse of you...wanting your life."

"Kaname?"

"Whether they simply want to devour you because they are greedy and seek power, or to try to punish me in a way for what I did to the Senate, you are sought after Yuki, and I won't allow you to be hurt...and I definitely will not lose you again."

His grip around her tightened even more as his weight made her sink in to the sofa further. He held her for a while in silence before sitting up and looking down at her. He was admiring her beauty again, she could tell, but there was also hurt and worry in his dark eyes.

He touched her face and his hand felt like ice against her hot skin, it felt soothing. Suddenly she felt an odd sensation in her face, a sort of tingling warmth, and when his hand parted from her skin again she realised that the sunburn on her face didn't hurt anymore, that it was gone. He then moved his hand over every part of her exposed skin that had been attacked by the sun. Her neck and chest, down both of her arms, her long and slender legs...

She felt all of the pain fading away and it felt like such a relief to not feel on fire any longer. Yuki felt then that maybe she should have been able to keep the burns as a punishment for what she had done. She decided to voice her opinion and looked up towards her brother's face but then stopped. His eyes were staring directly in to hers and glowing a piercing red while his hands were still on her legs. She felt her stomach flip at the sight of him this way and suddenly she couldn't speak at all. He looked dangerous and threatening with his dark hair hanging in his face and red eyes glowing in the darkness. He still wore his black coat and as she stared transfixed at his eyes, for a moment he seemed to blend in with the darkness, only his eyes still visible.

She was terrified and aroused at the same time and the feelings together exhilarated her. Maybe this was the beginning of a punishment? He softly pulled her legs open, parting them, her skirt slipping back higher along her thighs. She remained silent as his right hand made its way along her inner left thigh, his left hand holding her right leg firmly. His hand travelled up to the highest point between her legs, his fingers then brushing along the white cotton that concealed the entance to her depths. With one finger he rubbed her softly up and down before changing to circular motions while applying more pressure. Her voice caught in her throat as her heart began to speed up considerably while a pleasant heat began to develop where he was touching her. His fingers then slipped behind the material and met her soft skin underneath, parting her, he continued his circular motions.

His red eyes still glowing, watched her face carefully, searching for a crack in her resolve, searching...waiting. She suddenly felt moisture develop between her legs along with a building pleasure that had the potential to be so much. He pressed more firmly while speeding up his motions and Yuki gripped the side of the sofa then, her breathing quickening along with her heart. Something was happening to her, the pleasure was building higher and higher and it felt as though it was about to reach its plateau, a type of release...

Kaname stopped suddenly, pulling his fingers away from her while still staring deep in to her eyes. Yuki had wanted him to continue because she knew that she was approaching something immense. He then moved forward, leaning down over her again, and sunk his teeth in to her neck. She gasped as he bit her deeply, pain spreading around her neck with hints of pleasure. He drank steadily for a few minutes before his fangs left her neck and found her wrist, sinking in once again. What is he doing? She thought to herself then. He drank from her wrist for a while and then, finally, his fangs parted from her skin. She laid perfectly still, her chest rising and falling softly while a dull pain throbbed at her neck and wrist.

He sat back up and parted her legs once again, his fingers slipping back behind the soft cotton. Slowly, he began to push one finger inside of her and then two. He watched her face carefully as her expression turned from great surprise, to great discomfort, and then finally great pleasure. Her head fell back as she gazed towards the ceiling while her lips were slightly parted to let her bated breath escape. With one hand, he continued to slide his fingers in and out of her while his other hand began the circular motions again. He worked with such precision and focus Yuki thought, and he was working towards something. The feeling inside of her built up to a point when she needed a release and as he plunged his fingers in to her once again she felt an explosion inside of her. It spread throughout her entire body as the muscles between her legs contracted. She moaned as tears escaped her eyes and fell down her flushed cheeks. The speed of his fingers inside of her slowed gradually and then stopped as he pulled them out of her and brought them to his mouth to taste her. She watched him do so, and felt aroused again, her breath starting to slow down after her climax.

"Yuki." He spoke her name seductively, his eyes still red, "You seemed to enjoy that as much as I did."

She could only nod at him as her breathing returned to normal.

"Can you make it upstairs alright?" He asked her, "To clean up before dinner?"

"Y...yes." She stuttered.

She slowly stood up and then made her way to the doorway, but before she left the room she turned back to face him. His eyes were still glowing in the darkness, watching her, and as she realised it, she smiled softly and then left to prepare for dinner.

Kaname sat in the darkness of the room, Yuki's scent still heavily within it. He was still hungry. He wanted more of her...her blood, her body... Suddenly the red lamp on the table flickered twice and then went dark while the door behind him softly slid shut and locked. He leaned back on the sofa as her name escaped his lips.

"Yuki."

He shed his coat next to him and unbuttoned his pants realeasing the pressure that had built up. He then took himself in his hands, gripping his hard long length firmly, and began to move up and down. How long could he continue like this? He thought to himself, before he'd eventually want even more.


	7. Curiosity

_Hi again guys! It has been a bit since I've updated so here is chapter 7. It is definitely **rated M**. Also, I now have a job so thank you for your kind words. :0) ❤  
><em>

* * *

><p>"The directions to you, Ichijo, are extremely simple."<p>

Sara Shirabuki stood in the room looking out the window at the stars in the sky, her long golden hair cascading down her back. She had been thinking about everything for a while now and felt that finally, her plan was fool proof. She smirked at her beautiful reflection in the window before turning towards Ichijo, who didn't appear to share her optimism. That was alright though, she thought to herself, regardless of what he felt he would put her plan in to action.

"I will not do it." Ichijo spoke seriously, his green eyes piercing the pureblood's blue ones.

Sara chuckled softly to herself upon hearing his response. Of course he wouldn't want to take part as it was a complete betrayal to his friend, but she would have to convince him a little.

"Ichijo, you have no choice in the matter." She spoke calmly to him but her eyes appeared sinister. "It's very simple after all, all you need to do is make sure that Yuki Kuran comes in to possession of the new blood tablets that I've developed."

"But how do you know that she takes them?" Ichijo questioned her angerly, "She is with Kaname now, and besides, there is no way that I could gain entry to the mansion undetected."

The pureblood smirked again after he had argued his points, and it gave her great pleasure to counteract everything that he had just argued.

"I'm fairly certain that she takes blood tablets. Kaname leaves her for two or three weeks at a time for business and she requires some form of sustenance for her hunger, a hunger that had built up for ten years. Remember Ichijo, Yuki Kuran only awoke as a vampire a little over a year ago." She paused for a moment, waiting for a retort, and when none was given she continued. "Entry to the Kuran Mansion won't be necessary because the Kuran princess will come to us." The look of shock on Ichijo's face was satisfying for her.

"What do you mean by that?" He questioned her with concern apparent in his voice.

"She is coming to Cross Academy next weekend for a short visit that is very low key. Kaname has reluctantly agreed to it apparently. So you see Ichijo, my plan will be very easy to execute."

Ichijo's eyes widened in horror and he turned away from her, his hands balling in to fists.

* * *

><p>Yuki stood cheerfully in her wardrobe searching through her clothing to choose three outfits to wear for the upcoming weekend. She was so excited to visit Yori and the Chairman that she couldn't conceal the smile that kept spreading across her face. She hummed happily to herself as she retrieved a white silk blouse and a grey plaid skirt and then walked back out in to the bedroom where Kaname was sitting on the bed waiting.<p>

"Onii-sama, what do you think of this?" She held the articles of clothing against herself and then stared at her brother with honest curiosity.

He studied the outfit carefully for a moment before his eyes wandered down her slender bare legs and then back up to her beautiful face. She wore a thin white robe that, although loose fitting, clung to the curves of her body in an intoxicating way. Her milky skin and shiny chestnut coloured hair flowing down her back along with her wine coloured eyes that were so full of light, called out to him to be enjoyed more. Why just look when he could sample her in other ways? He longed to touch her soft skin and hair while tasting her sweet mouth before sinking his eager fangs in to her porcelain neck and greedily drinking as much as he possibly could. At the thought of all of this, he felt his mouth go dry and he licked his lips once before forming his reply.

"Yuki, you could wear anything because you would make it look beautiful."

His dark eyes stared directly in to hers and he thought for a moment that she could sense the lust in them because her expression had changed slightly. His dark hair hung down in his face while his fingers softly gripped the bed sheets beneath him.

"Onii-sama, I want your honest opinion." She smiled at him softly.

"That was my honest opinion, Yuki, and a fact." He stood up and silently walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. He inhaled her sweet addicting scent and then allowed his fingers to thread themselves through her hair.

Her heart thundered in her chest, beating against her rib cage with such intensity sending her blood racing through her veins. She felt hot suddenly all over as his left hand touched her hair while his right one remained firmly wrapped around her waist trapping her against him.

"You're warm, Yuki." He began to walk forward making her walk backward until her back met the wall.

"Kaname?"

He lowered his mouth to her neck and bit her with intense hunger while crimson blood spattered along the white wall behind her. She gasped, placing her hands against his chest while attempting to steady herself. Her excited heart made her blood rush in to her brother's eager mouth as she felt heat and pleasure shoot down between her legs while she listened to him swallowing her lifesource. Warmth rose up in her face, flushing her cheeks a rosy colour while her breathing became heavier. She was heavily aroused and completely lost in the pleasure of the moment. She thought that maybe he could taste her current feelings when he moaned against her neck, his grip around her waist and in her hair tightening.

She tasted so sweet and he couldn't take enough from her, her blood exciting his palate before making its way down his throat. He could taste, smell, and feel her arousal coursing through her body amplifiying his own arousal. The length between his legs was painfully hard and his need for a release was immense. He ground his hips against her causing her to moan softly as she tightly gripped the black shirt covering his chest. Just how far could he take this tonight? He wondered for a moment before finally lifting his fangs from her neck and staring down at her. Her face was deeply flushed while her hair appeared slightly messy from his fingers.

"Yuki..."

She rose up on her toes and lightly licked his neck before puncturing him with her fangs. Instantly his blood filled her mouth and she drank steadily from him, her body pleased that she had finally decided to drink from him once more. Kaname held her gently as she took what she needed while enjoying the situation. He felt happy that he could supply something for her...something that she needed. She drank for a few moments longer before she lifted her fangs from his neck and setting her feet flat on the ground once more. He was so aroused and wanted her strongly, she had tasted those feelings, and a large part of her wanted him as well.

"Yuki." He looked down at her with curiosity, his eyes still softly glowing red.

"Kaname..." She gazed up at him and felt herself blush upon looking in to his eyes. The look he was giving her froze her on the spot. She felt scared and aroused, and she wanted him at that moment. Despite the feelings that she felt, she didn't know how to act upon her desires or what he would truly enjoy. She thought to herself quickly as she knew in a few moments he would force the feelings away and retreat, telling her to take a bath and prepare for dinner. His lips moved to form words and she acted quickly moving her right hand down between his legs and softly gripping his hardened length through his black pants. She looked up at him to see shock in his eyes, a look that was extremely rare for him. He didn't move and let her choose what she wanted to do next. Her fingers softly moved around the form beneath his pants, curiously exploring before she decided to unfasten the buttons.

"Yuki." He spoke finally, his hand rushing down to grip her arm, freezing the situation.

"Onii-sama please, allow me to do this." Her eyes penetrated his deeply, full of sincerity and fear. He reluctantly let go of her arm and placed his hand back at his side giving her complete freedom. One by one, she undid the buttons and then carefully pulled the clothing down his legs completely exposing him. Her eyes widened when she saw what had been concealed and she, yet again, felt her face grow hot as she blushed. He was very large she discovered, and very aroused, his length hard along his lower abdomen. Did she truly do this to him? It was finally in that moment, that she realised the effect she had on him and just how much he truly did want her. Still standing, she brushed her fingertips softly along him before gripping him and squeezing lightly.

"Yuki..." He breathed her name in a sensual tone while continuing to watch and enjoy her hand. She slid down the wall and knelt in front of him, her right hand touching him with great curiousity. He placed one hand on the wall in front of him to steady himself and continued to watch her touch him. She moved her hand up and down along him, moving up to the tip and then back to the base. The pleasure mouting in him was nearly uncontrollable and he struggled to remain composed while she experimented. He felt the intense need to move his hips and slowly started to do so when he could wait no longer.

"Yuki...move your hand faster."

She obeyed, quickening her hand movements while his thrusts also picked up their pace, sliding through her hand that gripped him. He lifted his other hand and pushed it against the wall while gazing down and watching them both. The pleasure escalated to such a point that he couldn't hold himself back any longer and he breathed her name as he felt himself contract, spilling himself on her hand and arm. His movements continued for a few moments longer and then he stopped, his breath gradually calming. He suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He had defiled her and exposed her to something unwholesome, but above it all he had used her for his own pleasure. He felt disgusted with himself and expected to see shock on her face when she looked up at him. He was surprised, however, to see a smile on her face. She stood up and he pulled his pants back up, doing up the buttons as she watched.

"Did that feel nice for you, onii-sama?"

Upon hearing the question Kaname pulled her in to a tight embrace, inhaling her sweet scent as her soft hair brushed along his arms. After what he had done she was only concerned about how he felt. He thought to himself then that her heart was truly large.

"It felt wonderful Yuki."

She smiled brightly at his response feeling thrilled that she had done something to cause him pleasure. It had been a new experience for her and one in which to learn and she felt no regret now that she knew he had enjoyed it. Yuki was sure that she and Kaname would both be thinking about the moment for quite a while to come.


	8. The Past Revisited

_Hi guys! Here is chapter 8. Sorry it is a little bit shorter than the last few but I will try to make up for that with chapter 9. :0)_

* * *

><p>Yuki, purblood princess of Kuran, stepped out of the black car that had stopped in front of the gates to Cross Academy, and looked around. Her long hair flowed down her shoulers as she stood up, the icy Novemeber air kissing her cheeks. She shivered lightly as her breath escaped her mouth in clouds of steam and she hugged herself to retain her body heat. She wore a thick, white velvet coat that fell just above her knees with a matching hat along with thin black gloves. Her legs felt cold being covered only in black tights but her feet were happily warm with her brown suade boots. Despite the cold, she felt warm all over being back at the academy once again and wanted nothing more than to go inside and see her friends. The driver retrieved her luggage from the car and handed it to her carefully before bowing softly. She thanked him, returning the bow, and then turned towards the gates pulling her luggage along the ground behind her. A few moments later the car drove away leaving her in silence for a moment. She glanced up to the night sky that was speckled with many stars and spotted the Orion constellation among them. She then looked off to her left to see a black wolf sitting calmly a few feet from her. She smiled softly and walked towards the wolf, threading her fingers through its soft fur upon reaching it.<p>

"You don't have to worry about me this weekend onii-sama." She continued to pet Kaname's familiar while trying to reassure her brother that she was safe while on the grounds.

She suddenly heard voices in the distance and looked through the gates to see two figures walking toward her. A few moments had passed before she recognised Yori and the Chairman. Happiness welled in her heart as they reached the gates and opened them for her.

"Yuki!" Yori rushed forward capturing her friend in a tight embrace. Yuki returned the gesture hugging Yori tightly.

"Yori-chan." Yuki smiled happily.

After the three of them had shared their greetings they made their way through the gates, the black wolf following behind Yuki silently. The chairman closed and locked the gates then preceeding to lead the girls towards the school.

"I hope that you girls are both starving!" The Chairman exclaimed with enthusiasm, "Because I have a very special menu for us tonight!" He beamed with glee and Yuki couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sure it will be wonderful." She smiled softly and then looked over towards a dark building off in the distance to her left. The old night class. Nostalgia hit her suddenly as she stared at the building which used to have lights on within it during the night. While on patrol she used to sometimes stare through the lit windows seeing if she could find Kaname, either in class or in his study. As they walked further Yuki noticed a tree which harboured a memory for her. Joking with Zero before Maria Kurenai had approached them, Zero quickly pulling out the Bloody Rose and aiming it at her.

"Here we are!" The Chairman opened the doors montioning for the girls to enter. They did so, and upon entering, were overwhelmed with the smell of cooking.

"Yuki, I'm so glad that you could come and visit." Yori smiled at her.

"Me as well." Yuki smiled back and then took her boots off and placing them on a mat. She went to close the door but then stopped, something strange catching her eye. A light, one single lit window in the old night class dorms. But they weren't in use anymore, were they? She thought to herself for a moment, trying to think of a reason.

"Yuki, are you alright?" Yori asked her with concern. Yuki snapped out of her thoughts and looked back at her friend.

"Yeah I'm fine! Not to worry!" She quickly closed and locked the door and then preceeded in to the kitchen with her friend.

As Yuki had expected, the Chairman had prepared an elaborate dinner for the girls to enjoy. It seemed to be a heavily seafood themed dinner with lobster, salmon, sea bass, prawns, and sea weed, along with rice and noodles. The three of them sat together happily and ate, reminiscing about moments past and laughing often. The girls also had the pleasure of listening to the Chairman talk about his gardening club for twenty minutes.

As the conversation quieted down a bit, Yuki decided to direct a question to the Chairman. Her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"Are the old night class dorms being used by anyone presently?"

The Chairman's expression changed upon hearing her question.

"No, not since the battle and dissolution of the original night class over a year ago. Why do you ask Yuki?"

Yuki flushed slightly as her eyes shot down to her lap. She didn't know whether to mention anything about the lit window and decided that it was probably nothing. A cleaner maybe...

"No reason, I was just curious." She smiled brightly at the Chairman and the topic dropped.

After fruit salad for dessert, the Chairman left to clean up while Yuki and Yori talked for another hour, updating each other as best they could about their lives at present. At 10pm Yori was yawning and apologising.

"It's alright Yori-chan." Yuki reassured her friend, "We have all day tomorrow to go around the town!"

Yori smiled then and then girls put their coats back on and stepped out in to the cold November night. Yuki was insistant about walking Yori to the day class dorms and made sure that her friend was safely inside before turning and heading back. As she was walking back she couldn't help but notice the silence on the grounds, even her footsteps were silent along the path. She looked in the distance to the old night class dorms again to see the window still lit. She couldn't help but stop and stare for a moment. She couldn't understand why there would be a light. As soon as she thought about a reason why there might be, the light went out, leaving all of the windows dark. Yuki stared at the window and a chill ran down her spine. She was being watched at that moment from the window. Though she couldn't see anything, she could sense it, and there was no way she could simply go back inside and ignore it. She turned and began to walk towards the night class dorms.

The walk across the grounds to the night class dorms was long but Yuki was determined to find out more. Her breath escaped in puffs of steam as her boots crunched softly along the frosted grass, the stars still sparkling in the black sky. Finally she arrived at the large wooden gate and stopped. She stared at it as nostalgia washed over her, tears welling up in her eyes. Every day she had been here, holding back as many day class girls as she could, while trying to maintain control as the gate opened. A single tear rolled down her left cheek and she quickly wiped it away shaking her head. That time was passed and she had no right to dwell on the memories anymore. She was with Kaname now and that was what mattered.

A slight russtle from behind her softly broke the silence as her heart raced. She had been followed. In an instant she had turned around, presenting Artimis fully extented in her hands. The face she saw when she turned around had greatly surprised her and she stood very still and quiet for quite a while afterwards before finally speaking.

"Zero..."


	9. The Nighttime Investigation

_Hi guys! Here is chapter 9. It does seem short to me but I cut it off at the part I did because I will start the new day with chapter 10 which I am already writing. Thank you so much for all of your kind comments. I felt that I should take some time to reply to them quickly here. _

_To Cosmic-lover: Thank you! I'm glad that Yuki got to meet with Yori also. I'm glad that her relationship with Yori and the Chairman could stay the same as well. Deep down she is the same Yuki really. Too bad that her relationship with Zero couldn't remain the same. ;0) As for chapter 7, I want Yuki to retain some innocence...for now anyway! :D Thank you for your reviews! ^^_

_To kuranlover7891: Thank you! I never thought about Zero using the night class dorms but what a good idea that would be! It's neat to see the different ideas that readers have. Thank you for your supportive reviews! :0)_

_To DivineRose91: Thank you! Sara is very manipulative isn't she? I feel bad for Ichijo also but hopefully things will be alright in the end. In this story and the manga as well. As for chapter 4, Kaname is constantly struggling for control but he doesn't want to harm Yuki. Thank you for the kind words concerning my interview. I do have a job now though I'm not quite sure just how much I enjoy it yet lol. A little more time to see I think. Thank you for your reviews! :0)_

_To Primrose7: Thank you! I do as well. :0)_

_To mistressamy: Isn't he? I wish that too! :D _

_To Sayuri Lilia: Thank you! I try to update quickly. :0)_

_To XxMoonlitSynnxX: Thank you! I think it is as well. I love how in the manga/anime, Yuki is the most important person in the world to him. :0)_

_To virgo27: Thanks so much! :0)_

_To Katza: Thanks so much! That is what I think to myself each time I read the latest chapter in the manga and then have to wait another month lol. :D_

_To BloodySparrow: Thanks so much! ^^_

All of your reviews do mean a lot to me and make me smile! I hope that I haven't missed anyone. I will try to reply to reviews like this every few chapters. So once more, thank you! ^◕‿◕^

* * *

><p>Yuki spoke his name once and then stared in to the hunter's lavendar eyes, her hands tightly gripping Artemis. He stared back at her with an expression of extreme dislike but there was something else as well, another emotion underneath that she was trying to identify. She felt frozen on the spot, terrified, and extremely awkward as she looked at him and hoped that he would speak.<p>

"Zero..." She spoke again, "How are you?" It was the only thing that she could think to say.

He didn't respond and continued to stare at her with his light coloured eyes, so much the opposite to Kaname's she thought. Kaname's eyes, so deep and dark while Zero's were bright and intensely piercing her gaze. She decided that she needed to continue and let whatever would happen, happen.

"Zero..." She took a breath before continuing, "I saw a light on in the old night class dorms and I'm going to investigate."

Artemis returned to its small, inconspicuous size and she placed it within her coat before turning on her toes, her long chestnut hair flowing with her, and walking towards the gate. A hand clamped tightly around her right arm, firmly squeezing and halting her. Her heart was racing as she turned around to face Zero, his eyes locked with hers. Her face flushed a scarlet colour.

"Zero!" She yelled, still scared more than anything, "Don't try to stop me! I need to see what's going on in there! What if it's a threat? Can you ignore it and just wa..."

"I'll go with you." He cut her off. His soft voice sending shivers over her body. He released his grip on her arm and she brought it close to her body and rubbed it with her left hand.

"Ze...ro."

She smiled softy at him and then turned once more heading towards the gate with him at her side. Her eyes followed along the stone wall and landed on a tree that again, harboured a memory for her. One of the day class girls named Shindo, had climbed the tree and then along the wall, attempting to ensure that the night class students received her chocolates. She had fallen but Zero had caught her before she touched the ground. Yuki walked over to the tree and viewed it carefully.

"This should be alright." She began, "We could climb up this tree and right over the wall." She turned to Zero and then blushed profusely as she watched him unlock the gate with a key. Of course he would have keys! She thought to herself with embarassment. He walked through and she followed close behind, a feeling of security strong within her. They walked silently along the main path that led to the dorms, darkness surrounding them though they could still see.

Upon reaching the dorms Zero pulled out the many keys in his possession and, singling out a white key, he placed it in the lock. With a click the door unlocked and he pushed it open with an audible squeak before stepping inside. Yuki followed him in, squinting her eyes to focus.

"Ah...it's so dark in here."

There was no response from Zero and she said no more. The pair walked in silence throughout the dorms inspecting each room, searching for signs that someone had been there. They reached Kaname's old study and entered, a faint hint of his scent still in the room. Yuki detected the scent and suddenly felt a pang of hunger for her brother's blood and a longing for his touch. She was sure that Zero could also detect the scent but felt much differently. There was another scent in the room also but she was uncertain as to what or who it was. Yuki walked over to the window and looked out over the grounds and spotted the place that she had been standing when she had noticed the light on in the dorms. She was certain that it was the room she was in that was lit. She turned and noticed a spider on the desk, very still, it was almost unnoticeable. She stared at it a moment longer before walking back over to Zero.

"Let's go Zero, we've checked every room."

She went to walk past him and out of the room when she heard a familiar click and froze on the spot. She didn't turn back towards him for she didn't need to as she knew he was pointing the Bloody Rose at her. She sadly looked at the floor feeling hurt but not particularly scared at all.

"Has the time come to kill me, Zero?" She spoke softly.

"You're much too trusting pureblood." He replied, his voice laced with detest.

She smiled then upon hearing his response because she knew it was true. She was naive and trusting, only wanting to see the good in people while not admitting that there was the possibility for anything bad. Along with being naive and trusting, she was also very honest.

"You're right Zero." She smiled sadly while looking at the floor, "I guess for a moment I was blind to the present and recent events. I was living back in the past again and enjoying being by Zero's side."

There was no response and after about a minute she turned to face him only to realise that he had gone, leaving her alone in the dorms. She left the study and walked through the dark and empty hallways feeling dejected and lonely. She made her way down the staircase and out the main entrance walking along the cold and silent grounds with Zero nowhere to be seen. She headed back to the day class dorms where she would try to sleep during the night so that she could wake up and go in to the town with Yori the next day. She turned to check once more if there was a light on once again only to see dark windows staring back. She turned and continued on her way.

In Kaname's old study, Sara Shirabuki stood by the window watching Yuki walk away. She chuckled to herself then and shook her head.

"The hunter and the pureblood." She smiled, "So amusing they are when together."

She pulled open one of the top drawers in the desk and retrieved a small packet of pills...blood tablets. She looked at the packet carefully, her expression becoming more serious before she turned back to the window to see Yuki nearly at the day class dorms.

"Hopefully Ichijo, you have done what I wanted." She stared at her beautiful refelction and smiled at herself, "For your sake."

Yuki arrived back in her room in the Chairman's home extremely tired which was odd she thought, for she would normally be alert at this time. She hung her coat up and then pulled her black dress over her head and set it aside then peeling her black tights away. She searched through her luggage and found a white cotton nightgown that she enjoyed wearing. She threw it over her head and then pulled back the covers as she laid down in the bed. She sunk in to her pillow and began to drift off but before doing so she glanced over near the wall in front of her where a black wolf lay watcing her. She smiled tiredly and yawned pulling the covers up to her chin while her eye lids fluttered.

"You can lay up on the bed if you'd like."


	10. The Cost of Haste

_Hi guys!Thank you for your patience. Internet has been down for a few days but it has finally come back! ^^ Here is chapter 10. :0) There is a slight description of an injury if anyone doesn't like reading anything like that.  
><em>

_To Cosmic-lover: I agree! I think that Zero wants things to be the way they used to be as well, and I believe that he would never harm Yuki even though he makes out like he might. I also enjoy the little rivalry that Kaname and Zero share concerning Yuki. If neither of them cared at all it wouldn't be very interesting. :D Because of your review, I have put in a little spot in the beginning to display a bit of jealousy. I will try to evolve it more as the story continues. Thank you so much for your reviews! :0)_

_To Pink Bead Girl: Thank you! :D I love the relationship that Kaname and Yuki both share and I love Kaname's inner struggles, though in the end I hope that he finds peace and gets to stay with Yuki. Thank you for your kind review. :0)_

_To DivineRose91: A little bit! :D I liked the tree part too lol. Sara is truly a threat but I guess she makes the story interesting at the same time. Job is getting better though very busy for Christmas season! Thank you for your reviews! ^^_

_To GabriellaBrigantRedfern: Me too! :0)_

_To DamonSfreak121: It's a bit difficult to describe lol. The wolf is Kaname's familiar. Here is what one web site says:_

_"Creation of a familiar in any form he (Kaname) chooses, such as a bat able to convey messages and a wolf from which he can receive information instantly, and used to watch over Yuki when she left the Kuran manor. His familiar is also strong enough to carry another person and wields his telekinetic powers."_

_So even though he is in one place and Yuki is in another, his familiar (wolf) is with her and watching over her. If something happens to her, he will know. :0) I hope that sort of clarified things lol. _

_Thank you guys for your reviews!_

* * *

><p>The last Saturday in November had arrived along with crisp temperatures and a soft sprinkling of snow. It was 7am, the sky was just beginning to become brighter, and Kaname Kuran wasn't taking any notice. He stood in his past burial chamber deep below the Kuran mansion standing next to the spot where he had slept so peacefully for such a long time. He often did much of his contemplating in this spot where his mind always seemed unusually active. This particular morning he was contemplating whether he should have allowed Yuki to visit Cross Academy alone. Should he have gone with her? Should he have sent Aido along? She wasn't very safe outside of the mansion that was for sure, and she seemed to have a talent for winding up in trouble often.<p>

He had seen Ichijo silently enter Yuki's room while she was investigating the night class dorms, and watched him place a packet of blood tablets inside her purse. Kaname knew that his friend's conscience and actions were being tampered with and that Ichijo would never do these things on his own willingly. Kaname had taken care of the tablets, so Yuki was safe from that threat thankfully, though he still worried. If the tablets were put in her possession, would something possibly happen to her today that would require her to take them? He had to watch her carefully.

His eyes stared ahead, dark and serious as he thought about Yuki's safety when his thoughts turned to another person. The notorious hunter. The one who would never betray Yuki. The other half that received attention from Yuki's large heart. The beast who fed from her like an imprudent level E. The monster who pointed that gun at her, and not for the first time...

His eyes glowed red as anger welled up within him, his dark hair hanging in his eyes while his hands balled in to fists. The hunter who now wanted to hunt Yuki, and she still let all of her defences down when with him. Too trusting, he thought to himself with deep concern. Deep down he felt that Yuki believed that everyone was pure at heart despite everything she had witnessed. He tried to calm himself before speaking aloud:

"Just play your part Kiryu, or I'll have to intervene and make you wish that you had."

* * *

><p>Yuki laid in her bed sleeping deeply, her long hair spread out along her pillow and down the bed sheets. It was a dreamless sleep, deep and peaceful, and with the sky becoming lighter her body told her to stay asleep. A soft knock on her door didn't disturb her and neither did the Chairman's calls.<p>

"Yuki?...Yuki?"

He opened the door with caution and was surprised, momentarily, to find her still asleep. Of course she would still be asleep though, he thought to himself and chuckled, she was a pureblood vampire after all. He walked over to her window and drew back the curtains revealing a rather grey day with softly falling snow.

"Yuki!" He called her name loudly and she stirred slightly. "Yuki wake up!"

She mumbled incoherently as her eyes opened and then shut again from the light. She had just been woken from such a deep and peaceful sleep and her entire body felt heavy, still one with the bed.

"Chairman?" She spoke sleepily, her eyes trying to focus.

"Yuki, you need to wake up and get ready. It's 7:30 and Yori will be here for 8:30 for breakfast! Then a trip in to town..."

"Yori!" Yuki sat upright then, remembering where she was and what was planned that day. "I'll get ready, I'm sorry!"

She ran around the room grabbing things she needed with haste and then ran in to the bathroom. A moment later running water could be heard as she drew herself a bath. The Chairman smiled and then left for the kitchen to prepare breakfast, happy to have his daughter home again.

Yuki sank in to the hot bath and immediently felt enveloped in its warmth as she laid back submerging herself more deeply. She wanted to enjoy her bath more but her plans made her hurry. She slipped her head under the water and then re-emerged, her hair now wet and sticking to her body. She washed it quickly and found herself silently wishing that just for one day, it could be shorter again. She had thought before about cutting her hair again but Kaname wouldn't allow it. She plunged herself back under the water again to rinse, and when she broke the surface once more she laid back to soak in the lather for a moment which smelled strongly of straberries and honey. Steam floated off the surface of the water as she inhaled the lovely scent while it infused itself in her hair and skin. She soaked a few moments longer and then pulled the plug from the drain. She stood and reached for a towel to dry herself as her skin broke out in goosebumps. She now had the daunting task of drying her long hair with limited time.

Forty minutes later and her hair was nearly dry, and luckily for her, Yori was running slightly late. She retrieved a thick red cable knit sweater from her luggage and a dark pair of jeans that hugged her legs firmly. As she dressed herself she noted that she could probably stand to gain some weight but then shook her head. She ate loads of food yet rarely gained a pound. Once dressed, she threw her long hair back in a neat pony tail, grabbed her purse and coat, and headed for the kitchen.

Yuki and Yori had enjoyed a wonderful, and massive, breakfast with the Chairman before heading in to town, and they had to walk slowly at first until they didn't feel full any longer. The town was decorated with Winter decorations and Christmas lights though they wouldn't be alight until it was dark. They had visited many of the shops in town before noon and stopped at their favourite café for lunch, first enjoying hot soup and then an ice cream parfait. Yori had bought Christmas gifts for her parents and while she had, Yuki had gone in search of gifts for Kaname. After lunch the girls headed back out to search through more shops and wound up in a jewellery store. Yori looked happily at the silver bracelts while Yuki admired the white gold necklaces. They're so pretty, Yuki thought to herself while wondering how she could hint to Kaname that she would like one. She spotted a butterfly necklace and was about to declare it the winner when she saw another. A white gold chain with a flower pendant the same colour, complete with a red diamond stone in the centre. Yuki stared longingly at the necklace, imaging what it would look like around her neck for Kaname to admire before he treated himself to her tantilizing blood...

A scream broke her thoughts, bringing her back to reality, her eyes widening as she turned to look outside. A dark and menacing presence was close by and terrorizing civilians in the street. Her vampire instincts made her senses very clear to the threatening enviroment. She had to put a stop to it.

"Yuki! What's happening?" Yori looked fearfully towards the door.

"Yori! Stay inside this shop and whatever you do, don't leave it!"

Before Yori could protest, Yuki was out the door and running up the main street which had been deserted it seemed as everone had ran and hid indoors. It was nearly completely dark out but the many Christmas lights lit the main street beautifully as snow softly fell. In the silence, nothing could be heard except for the crunch of her boots in the snow and her breath escaping her mouth as she ran. She stopped at the main intersection in the town while breathing heavily. The threat was incredibly close, she could feel it.

Suddenly, from behind her, she felt a sharp pain fly across her right arm, severing her coat and sweater to cut her skin. Crimson red blood trickled down atop the pure white snow at her feet. Shocked, she brought her left arm across to hold her right and turned to face her culprit. A figure stood about fifteen feet in front of her dressed entirely in black, a hood covering their head while a black scarf covered their face. In the stranger's hands were weapons that she hadn't seen before. Shiny, sharp, metal, and circular with jagged points surrounding their shape, she realised she was dealing with someone dangerous. She reached within her coat to retrieve her primary means of defence and then froze as she realised that she must have forgotten it.

"Artemis..." The whsiper left her lips quietly as she stood in shock at the realisation that she had no way to defend herself. As the discovery sunk in, the stranger threw another of the sharp rings her way and she screamed as it grazed her cheek, more blood falling along with the snow. Her hands flew to her face in an attempt to calm the pain when another ring cut through her side. Her eyes grew wide as she stared ahead before gracefully falling bakwards towards the waiting snow.

Warm arms caught her firmly, preventing her from attending her abrupt meeting with the ground. She felt weak and in pain, a comforting blackness beckoning her. She struggled to glance upwards at her protector and managed to recognise lavendar eyes before she succumbed to the darkness. A gunshot rang out and then everything faded away.


	11. A Melancholy Departure

_Hi guys! Here is chapter 11. Thank you so much for your feedback. I hope that you enjoy and have a nice weekend! :0) _❤

* * *

><p>Voices, Yuki was sure that she could hear them while in the comfortable black world she was visiting. Soft voices that were talking with concern about her and her condition. Warm hands held hers, eager for her to awaken. Her eyes fluttered and then opened trying to adjust to the light. She was in the infirmary at the academy in a brightly lit room. Outside it appeared to be sunny. The Chairman held her hand tightly, his face laced with worry and possibly guilt. Upon seeing her eyes open however, his expression turned joyful.<p>

"Oh Yuki! You've awoke!" He bent over and hugged her tightly.

"Chairman?" She tried to remember what had happened.

"Yuki, rest as long as you need to. Yori is going to visit this afternoon and I will cook a dinner for you both. I'd like you both to stay inside today, besides, you need your rest."

He smiled softly at her before standing and exiting the room. Hidden behind him, in a corner of the room, was Zero. He stood silently and seriously, his eyes piercing her with his gaze. She stared back, surprised to see him, wondering if she should speak.

"Zero." She spoke his name softly. Seeing his eyes made her remember what had happened in the night. "Thank you."

With his face still serious, almost scary, he walked over to her bed and brushed his warm fingers across her cheek.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her with genuine concern.

"I'm alright." She smiled and reassured him.

His fingertips left her skin as he turned and walked out of the room leaving her alone. She watched him exit and then turned over to face the window. She could feel her wounds healing, but she required blood to fully restore her energy.

"So Zero...you must still care then."

She closed her eyes and fell back in to a deep sleep, trying to reserve as much energy as she could. She wanted to return home appearing unharmed even though she knew that Kaname would know what had happened.

She had been woken from her sleep hours later by the Chairman at around three in the afternoon. She quickly had a shower and got ready for Yori's arrival. Her wounds from the attack the previous night had nearly healed. Her arm was fine and only a faint line ran across her cheek now, hardly visible. The wound on her side was taking slightly longer to heal but was still progressing at a fast pace.

She dried her long chestnut hair thoroughly and inspected her injuries once more in the mirror before dressing. She wore a mauve coloured, long sleeved dress that opened in a v shape at her chest, with a white blouse underneath. She wore matching mauve heels to complete the look.

Out in the kitchen; Yori, the Chairman, and dinner were waiting. Yuki quickly ran to embrace her friend.

"Yori! I'm so glad that you're alright. I'm sorry that I couldn't get back to you."

The look of surprise on Yori's face was obvious upon hearing Yuki's apology. Her eyes then focused on the pale wound that was fading on Yuki's cheek.

"Yuki, I'm just glad that you're safe."

Touched by Yori's response, Yuki hugged her friend tightly to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Dinner is ready!" The Chairman announced, and they happily sat down to eat.

The rest of the afternoon and evening was a lovely time for the girls as they finished dinner, shared hot chocolate, and exchanged early Christmas gifts. Yori had given Yuki a silver friendship bracelet along with a discount card to use at their favourite ice cream parlour in town. Yuki had bought her friend a necklace from the jewellery shop along with a sparkling white snow flake ornament. The Chairman happily watched the girls in front of the fire while sipping hot chocolate from his 'world's greatest dad' mug that Yuki had given him minutes earlier.

At 7pm the girls said their goodbyes as Yori headed back to the day class dormitory. Yuki headed back to her room to pack her gifts and retrieve her coat. In her room, Yuki carefully placed her gifts within her luggage and then zipped up the top. She then walked over to her night table and grabbed Artemis, placing her companion in her coat. Also on the table, sat a small box covered with black velvet. She picked it up and stared at it for a few moments before softly shaking her head. Pulling her luggage behind her she headed for the kitchen.

"Yuki! Promise me that you will visit again!" The Chairman exclaimed embracing her tightly.

"I promise." Yuki smiled back.

The Chairman opened the door so that she could exit when she stopped and turned towards him.

"Yuki?"

Yuki reached in to her coat pocket to find the black velet box and then handed it to the Chairman who appeared confused.

"Chairman, I debated with myself about whether to give this gift. It's actually for Zero..." She blushed lightly and looked away while the Chairman smiled.

"I'll give it to him, Yuki."

She smiled, hugging him once more, and then stepped out in to the dark and snowy evening. He watched her until she reached the gate and got in to the black car that was waiting and then drove away, and then slowly, he closed the door.

Driving back to the mansion, Yuki felt weak and thirsty. She craved her brother's blood and wondered whether he would share any with her, or possibly punish her for the trouble that she had found herself in over the weekend. When she had woke earlier in the afternoon, she had throughly checked her purse for blood tablets, certain that she had brought some, but found none. She thought about her encounter with Zero and his fingers on her cheek, and lightly, she rose her hand up to the spot his fingers had touched. She felt the cut that the deadly ring had made, nearly vanished, she fell asleep for the rest of the journey.

At nearly 10pm, the car arrived at the Kuran mansion and she tiredly stepped out and retrieved her luggage. The driver offered to walk her to the door but she kindly refused and thanked him for his services, bowed, and then began to walk towards the mansion. She reached the door and went inside immediently spotting Aido.

"Yuki-sama!" He exclaimed when he saw her, "You were expected home over an hour ago."

"Eh?" Her eyes widened. "I didn't realise..."

"Well Kaname is worried about you I'm sure, so go and find him so he knows that you're home."

She nodded and put her coat away then carrying her luggage up the stairs. Aido had insisted he help but she had told him that she was more than capable of carrying her luggage herself. She walked down the long hallways that were silent except for the clicking of her shoes against the floor and her luggage softly rolling behind her. She reached the master bedroom that her and kaname shared and opened the door. The room appeared empty and she walked over to the bed, setting her luggage on top of it. She unzipped the case so that she could empty it but stopped, standing still by the bedside, feeling incredibly tired.

"Welcome home, Yuki."

Startled and suddenly awake again with her eyes wide, she snapped around to face the familiar voice.

* * *

><p>Unlike at the Kuran mansion, back at Cross Academy, everyone was sleeping or preparing for sleep. The Chairman hummed happily in his pajamas while placing last minute decorations on his Christmas tree, while in her room, Yori slept peacefully with a smile on her face, a friendship necklace around her neck, and a sparking snowflake ornament hanging from her bed post.<p>

Alone in his room in the dark, sitting on the floor by his bed, sat Zero. He held a black velvet box in his hands. It smelled like her, and he couldn't help himself from bringing the box close to his nose and inhaling her sweet scent. He then hesitated a moment before he opened the box. Inside sat a flower pin that was lavender in colour, similar to the colour of his eyes. It caught the bit of light that entered his window and sparkled. It was truly beautiful, like her, and he could only stare at it in wonder. She was a beautiful and blooming flower, he thought to himself in the darkness. He could have thrown it across the room, left it on the floor, or even gave it to Yori telling her that Yuki had left one more gift, but he didn't. He took the pin from the box and pierced it through his uniform jacket, close to his heart, and then put the back piece on, securing it in place. Then he rose and walked over to the window, staring out in to the night, watching the snow softly fall. Like the Chairman, he had watched her walk across the grounds and to the front gate. Watched her enter the car and then drive away. His right hand rose and touched the flower as his lips formed the name of the one person who was held in his heart.

"Yuki."


	12. The Sensual Punishment

_Hi guys! Sorry for such a long pause in the story! I hope that you all had a wonderful Christmas/holiday season and happy new year. I have been looking for jobs and celebrated my birthday two weeks ago. (26 if you're curious) :) Thank you all so much for the lovely comments, I love reading them. I am now writing chapter 13. Anyway, here is chapter 12! _

* * *

><p>Yuki would have sworn that when she entered the bed chamber, it had been empty, and yet her elder brother stood a few feet from her, leaning against the wall. His dark hair hanging in his eyes, eyes that were entirely focused on her. He wore black dress pants and shoes while a white dress shirt covered his upper frame. The buttons close to his collar were undone, exposing his pale neck to her and she couldn't help but stare while frozen in place. She hadn't sensed him in the room when she entered moments ago. Was she too tired perhaps? Or was her mind focused on other things...other people.<p>

"Kaname." She barely squeaked his name, her gaze locked with his.

"How was your weekend, Yuki?" His voice was soft and sensual.

"Oh, it was...good, thank you." She tried to smile but couldn't, shock still on her face.

His eyes were glued to hers and she couldn't break the staring contest they were having, goosebumps breaking out over her skin.

"Did you stay out of trouble?" He questioned her in a slightly lower tone while his eyes pierced her.

"I, I did..." She stuttered.

Kaname remained serious as he stood up straight, his back parting from the wall. Yuki felt her heart race under his stare, almost wishing that he would look away.

"On top of all the danger you got yourself in to yesterday, you still feel it appropriate to lie to me, Yuki."

Her heart was racing in her chest, beating savagely against her ribcage while her mouth went dry. He knew. Of course he would know. Now she would have to endure his decided punishment. She decided to try and explain what had happened, but just as her lips parted, her luggage on the bed behind her flew against the far wall, spilling its contents on the floor. She jumped, absolutely terrified by his expression, her eyes wide.

"Onii-sama, I..."

A force threw her backwards on to the bed before she could respond any further and she cried out. Her arms laid at each side of her head while her hair spread out around her face on the sheets under her. She attempted to sit up but remained pinned down on the bed by the force, her chest rising and falling as her lungs tried to feed air to her hammering heart. He walked over to the bed and slowly crawled on top of her, lowering his mouth to her right ear.

"You played detective, tried to save the day by facing a deadly stranger, and..." His eyes shut for a moment and when they opened again, glowed a fierce shade of red, "Gave the hunter a gift."

She couldn't speak, even if she wanted to, her mouth was too dry. Her lips parted slightly as her terrified eyes stared in to her brother's. She heard him inhale deeply, taking in her sweet scent, his nose making its way down her neck to her shoulder. He sighed before raising himself slightly to undo the top buttons on her blouse, exposing her smooth alabaster neck to him. She was completely defenseless, glued to the bed by the force he imposed on her. His head lowered once again to her neck, his warm tongue licking its length. She gasped as his tongue made its way down to where her neck met her shoulders and then, without warning, he sunk his sharp fangs into the spot. She inhaled sharply, pain initially overwhelming her while still unable to move. He drank deeply, gulping her lifesource without restraint, his adam's apple steadily moving as he swallowed.

"Kaname..." She whispered at last, weakness overcoming her.

His fangs parted from her neck as he raised himself above her to gaze at her beauty. She was extremely tired, he could see that clearly. The attack had greatly reduced her strength and his indulgance wasn't reviving it at all. He stared at her cheek, a mark barely visible ran across it. It had hurt her so much in that moment during the attack, she had screamed out. He had seen it. He softly ran his fingertips along the mark and when they parted again from her skin, the mark was gone. At the same time, the red glow within his eyes vanished, revealing a soft and concerned stare. He then turned to her right arm, which had also been injured. He pulled up the sleeve of her dress and brushed his pale fingertips along her arm, erasing the injury, before his beautiful gaze made their way down to her flat abdomen concealed beneath the mauve dress. Her hips curved slightly and he admired this shape greatly. He reached down and slid the bottom of her dress slowly up her legs and theighs, exposing her slender milky legs to him. Her expression seemed surprised, but she was too weak to protest. He slid her dress higher still, up her waist to her stomach, and then stopped. With her hips exposed to him, his face fell deadly serious as his eyes locked on to her worst injury. Her right side was extremely bruised and healing slowly while looking extremely painful. She confirmed the pain when he brushed his fingers over her bruises by wincing. His heart broke at the sight of her suffering and he quickly healed the injury.

Upon realising what he had done, Yuki smiled softly and breathed a soft thank you to her brother. No sooner had she spoke when she felt the force that was pinning her so forcefully to the bed disappear, leaving her to only feel Kaname's weight upon her. She moved her fingers lightly before bringing her arms up around his neck, pulling him softly to her.

"Yuki." He spoke her name in the softest tone, "Take what you need."

She didn't need to be told twice, and instantly her fangs pierced her brother's neck, taking as much of his addictive blood as she could. To taste him once again was sheer bliss, his blood was strong and sweet with a slight undertone of rich spices. It mercifully quenched her parched throat before being absorbed by her starving body. She could taste his concern and worry for her, along with an undying love and...jealously? Why would that emotion be present? Her fangs slowly parted from his neck as she directed a curious glance at him.

"Kaname?"

His weight shifted on her as he brought his lips to hers, sealing his mouth over hers in a hungry kiss. Her eyes widened as his tongue parted her lips to gain entry to her mouth, their tongues performing a desperate dance. Her kiss tasted exquisite and he wanted more, deepening their kiss while his left hand rose to her head and threaded his long fingers through her hair. The need to drown himself in her was nearly overwhelming as he continued his passionate kiss, he noticed that she wasn't protesting at all. But would she protest? He wondered. She would probably allow him to do whatever he wished to do to her, even if she didn't feel comfortable with it. His lovely and submissive Yuki, beautiful yet fragile, and curious and innocent. His mind wandered back to shortly before she had left to visit Cross Academy and what had taken place. His hands steadying himself against the wall while watching her mouth move along his arousal. The feeling had been extraordinary, and he craved it again. During that moment, she had been curious and he had allowed her to explore, only to feel horrible guilt afterwards. Yuki however, seemed extremely pleased that she had made him experience pleasant feelings.

Their kiss broke and they parted for air, his left hand sill in her soft hair. She was aroused now, he could detect it on a variety of levels; her breathing had become more laboured while her cheeks were deeply flushed. She looked irresistable in that moment and he had to force restraint on himself. He could taste the arousal in her kiss and see it on her face. He could smell it as well and the scent threatened to drive him mad. He wanted to give in this time, completely let go and sucumb to his desires. He could see it in his mind clearly, sinking himself in to her depths, the two of them finally becoming one. His dark tangled tresses hung in his eyes that were now glowing red once again while his hot breath touched her face.

"Yuki..." He breathed her name with desperation.

Her large eyes gazed in to his as she lay perfectly still beneath him, daring not to move under his gaze. She could sense a conflict within him, but was unsure of how to respond to this realisation. Suddenly, his lips crashed down upon hers once more, deeply and desperately, tasting as much of her as he could. Then, as quickly as the kiss had begun, it ended as he lifted himself from her and left the room. This time, she wasn't clouded in confusion, but surrounded with clarity. She knew what he wanted and why he was probably holding back. Now all she had to do was show her brother that she wanted the same thing. She sighed softly as his name delicately escaped her swollen lips.

"Kaname..."


	13. Releasing Control

_Hi guys! Sorry for such a long delay. Hope you all had a lovely Christmas, New Year's, Easter etc lol. Finally, here is chapter 13. I think it is safe to say that the next chapter will definitely be rated **M**. Anyway, hope you enjoy. :o)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Christmas and New Year's both arrived and departed the Kuran mansion, bringing with them happy memories. The nobel vampires had all left on Christmas Eve to spend time with their families, leaving Yuki and Kaname alone on Christmas Day and New Year's Eve. Kaname had spoiled Yuki on both occasions, but quickly extinguished any moments that could have led to anything more intimite.<p>

Now Spring was arriving, bringing with it warmer temperatures, longer days, and shorter nights. Kaname had to attend a brief meeting with the Hunter's Association, meaning that Yuki would be alone for the afternoon and evening. In her nightgown, Yuki had kissed him goodbye, reminding him to hurry home soon, and then sadly went back to their bed chamber. Staring out the window, she watched the snow slowly melting off the tree branches, while birds called to one another. She felt restless, without a purpose, and lonely as she watched Spring approach.

"Kaname..." She sighed as she spoke his name before making her way to the bathroom to make herself presentable for his arrival. Preparing herself for his return would be her main purpose for the evening.

Yuki had spent hours getting ready, more out of a lack of anything else to do, than a desire to appear nice. She knew that Kaname would love her no matter what, but maybe he would find her efforts pleasing. She combed her long chestnut brown hair which had finally dried, and after debating about how to style it, simply let it fall naturally down her shoulders and back. Kaname had always gave the impression that he had best liked it that way. She ran her fingers through it feeling how soft it was while the light caught the stands making it shine aubrun. She then approached her wardrobe to find a nice outfit to greet her elder brother in. There were many outfits that she hadn't worn yet, and her eyes lingered on one in particualr; a silk burgandy dress with a v-neck and short sleeves that fell just above the knees, it was the same colour as her beloved's eyes, and accented her curves beautifully. She slipped it over her head and let it fall over her body, goosebumps breaking out over her pale skin at the cool feel of it. She then assessed herself in the mirror and smiled softly. She wasn't one to be vain in any way, but she couldn't deny that the dress looked exquisite on her. The burgandy against her fair skin created a stunning contrast while the silk material itself clung lightly to her breasts and hips. She smiled softly at her reflection before heading back to the bathroom to add some light makeup.

Kaname sat quietly at the meeting with the Hunter's Association, his expression serious as usual. The Chairman stood at the front of the room talking, but Kaname wasn't hearing his words. He had heard it all before anyway. Nothing really groundbreaking was ever said at the meetings, just "We will continue to work towards peace" and "No one should hurt another without a just reason to do so." His thoughts were on Yuki and how he missed her after only a few short hours. It felt like an eternity to him. After waiting ten years for her, he seemed to never want to wait anymore, even for the shortest amounts of time. He craved her blood at that moment. He had gone a few days without it and his mouth went dry at the thought. The taste of her, and her scent, nearly drove him mad with desire. He was always in a state of self control, watching his desires and actions carefully, making sure that he never took too much from her. Sometimes, he wanted her so stongly, that he could hardly control himself and he would have to leave her presence. It terrified him to think what he was capable of if he lost control. He must never lose control and hurt her.

Aido had offered Yuki dinner but she politely declined, saying she would rather eat with Kaname once he returned home. She then went back in to the living area and sat by the fireplace where she planned to wait for her brother's arrival. Not thirty minutes had gone by when she felt her eyelids fluttering as she struggled to stay awake. Eventually, sleep won, and she sunk in to a dream fed by the heat of the fire.

The dream was vivid and bright combined with sharp details and feelings, the kind of dream you wake from disbelieving that it was in fact a dream. She was surrounded by white; all around her, above her, and below her. The sheets that she laid on blended in with her white surroundings along with her white dress. Her dark hair stood out sharply against the white that surrounded her along with her wine-coloured eyes. She was peaceful. There wasn't any sound, or colour, or temperature but she felt content. Suddenly, she glanced up to find Kaname in her dream, wearing a white long-sleeved cotton shirt and matching pants. He blended in perfectly with the white surroundings except for his hair and eyes. He walked softly towards the white bed that she laid on, appearing to almost float, and then leaned down to crawl atop the bed. Immediently her heart began to race and he slowly made his way on top of her, his weight pressing her down in to the soft sheets. Then, without warning, he leaned down and kissed her lips firmly while his fingertips traced a path down her neck. The feeling was astonishing and she couldn't help but tremble as his lips parted from hers and kissed their way down her neck. Her breathing became erratic as she shakily raised her arms to pull him closer. His warm tongue made its way up her neck before his fangs pierced her softly. She gasped and gripped his cotton shirt in her fists as her crimson blood spilled in to his beautiful mouth. She sighed and glanced in to the whiteness that surrounded them while the feeling of ecstasy took her over.

The meeting with the Hunter's Association had finished and Kaname had made his way back home, happy to be finished with it all. He wanted to see Yuki and listen to what she did while he was absent. Night surrounded him as he silently walked towards the front door of the Kuran Mansion, his long black coat floating behind him at his feet. He turned the handle and entered inside to find Ruka and Akatsuki sitting on a sofa.

"Kaname-sama!" Ruka exclaimed standing, her long ash blond hair trailing down her figure. In a delayed fashion, Akatsuki followed suit by standing alongside her.

"Whare's Yuki?" Kaname asked the pair curiously.

The light in Ruka's eyes faltered slightly as did her smile and Akatsuki decided to answer the pureblood's question.

"She's in the other living area by the fire, last we checked, and Aido is in the kitchen."

"Thank you." Kaname smiled soflty at them before his gaze turned serious once again and he made his way to the living area. He slid the door open to see a beautiful sight to behold; Yuki slept by the fire, facing it, in a silk dress he hadn't seen before. The orange light from the flickering flames of the fire danced across her pale skin while making the dress shine. Slowly, he walked towards her, careful to not wake her. He bent down and softly placed his fingers on her forehead. She was warm, but there was no fever this time around. He shut his eyes softly and inhaled her scent. She was extremely aroused, that was clear, but why would she be? Could it be the fire? He wondered to himself, or maybe she was dreaming? He gently lifted her in his arms and left the room, heading for their bed chamber. When they arrived, he laid her softly on the bed.

Yuki's eyes suddenly fluttered open and made contact with her brother's. Her dark hair was strewn around her face and along the bed sheets while her checks were flushed and her eyelids heavy. She was breathtaking, and he couldn't turn his eyes away from her.

"Onii-sama?" She spoke softly and her voice cracked slightly.

"Yuki." He couldn't help but smile as he spoke her name.

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep." She started to push herself in to a sitting position when Kaname's hands gently stopped her, pushing her back down gently. "Kaname?"

He sat on the edge of the bed next to her, his fingers threading through her bangs and running through her silky strands. She was so beautiful, and the scent that she was emitting threatened to drive him wild. He swallowed quickly, his throat suddenly very dry, before he allowed his fingertips to brush along her hips that were covered by the silk dress. The feel of it nearly made him shiver.

"This is a lovely dress, Yuki. I haven't seen it before."

She smiled at his observation, happy that she had decided to wear the dress.

"I wanted to look nice for you onii-sama." She smiled softly at him.

"You always look stunning Yuki, no matter what." He raised his fingertips up to her face and brushed them along her check. Her skin was so soft...

"Onii-sama, I sense that you're thirsting for my blood. You've gone a few nights without it so you can take what you'd like." She turned her head to the left, looking away from him while exposing her swan-like neck.

He stared at her and considered her offer, she was so considerate. So kind. So...pure. His eyes suddenly glowed a bright red as he thought about her invitation. He could hear her heart beating softly along with the flow of her tantilizing blood. He should refuse, he thought, wait until he was practically starving before he took anything from her. But, that was dangerous wasn't it? To wait so long before indulging in her again. It was more safe, he decided, to drink from her now. He leaned over her and kissed her neck sofly, her pulse beat against his lips, calling him for a taste.

"Yuki." He sighed and licked the length of her neck. Her heart quickened its pace along with her breathing. His mouth then opened as he sank his sharp fangs in to her skin. She gasped lightly as he pierced her. The pain carefully being replaced with a building warmth throughout her body.

"Kaname."

He pinned her arms down firmly as he drank from her, savouring her flavour. He could taste how sweet her arousal was while catching glimpses of her dream. She had been dreaming of them intimately together, this he could clearly see. He felt himself harden as he drank from her and knew that he should stop now and leave her be, but she was too addicting. Her taste, and scent, and touch. He continued to drink her blood hungrily and she never protested, but calmly laid under his weight. When he felt himself begin to shake slightly, he withdrew his fangs from her neck and sat back up. He watched her chest rise and fall steadily, watched her glossy lips as they parted slightly, watched her large eyes watch him. He wanted her then, like never before, and he had to leave and cool down. He began to rise off the bed but then leaned back down quickly to kiss her warm forehead.

"Yuki, I have to go for a bit to..."

She sat up quickly, gripping at his coat firmly, not allowing him an escape.

"No, Kaname. You won't disappear again. If you try, I will find you."

Her eyes were bright and they pierced him, her hands holding him tightly in place. To say that he was caught off guard was an understatement, and his look of surprise was one he couldn't conceal this time.

"Yuki?"

"Did my dream not tell you how I feel or what I want?" She questioned him almost desperately, "Don't you realise that I want the same thing as you Onii-sama? It hurts me each time you run away."

She began to unbutton his long coat, delicately unfastening each of the buttons carefully while watching his face. The surprise in his eyes had subsided and was replaced wih a mix of concern and self control.

"Yuki, I don't want to taint you." His eyes watched her fingers working with his buttons.

"Onii-sama we're betrothed!" She had unfasted the last button and threw his coat open and back to pull it down his shoulders. "Since we were children, I've loved you so much, and I wanted this...even then." She slid his coat off and he placed it aside. "I didn't know exactly what 'it' was when I was small, but I knew it meant being very close to you onii-sama."

"Yuki...if I were to lose control..." His right hand rose to touch her face.

"I want you to!" She exclaimed loudly causing one of the windows in the room to crack slightly. Tears began to fill her eyes as she stared at him, her expression pleading.

"Yuki..." He leaned in close to her, his hands cupping her face, "I didn't realise..."

"Please Kaname...stop controling yourself now, and give in to your feelings."

It was really all she had to say in the end, along with her expression, and the desperation in her voice and eyes. No vampire could have resisted, and Kaname was no exception. He held her face close to his with his eyes shut, as if debating with himself one final time, and then they shot open once again, this time glowing a fierce shade of red. Yuki felt her heart flutter as she stared in to his eyes, but she didn't have to to stare for long before he slammed his lips against hers. She had roused the beast in him, and it seemed there was no heading back this time.


	14. The Union

Hi guys, here is chapter 14! This chapter is definitely **rated M**. If you don't like to read anything containing mature content, then this chapter might not be the one for you, otherwise, I hope that you enjoy it. I will have chapter 15 up in a bit. I'm trying to develop the story further. Thank you for all of your comments. :o)

* * *

><p>Sara Shirabuki stood in Kaname's old study in the night class dorms, her expression seemed dissatisfied. Her plan to send Kaname a clear message by eliminating Yuki hadn't worked; and Kaname, it turned out, was much more aware of things than she had realised. She had sent the assassin after Yuki in the town before Christmas while Ichijo had sneaked in to Yuki's room to place faulty blood tablets. Kaname was quick to learn all things however, and had taken care of the tablets. Yuki had proven stronger than first thought, and had recovered from the attack. Sara scowled briefly, the attack that would have been successful if Zero hadn't turned up.<p>

"Zero acts as a shield to Yuki..." She spoke softly to her reflection.

Ichijo was in the room with her and had glanced her way, seemingly caught off guard by the sudden initiation of conversation.

"Eh?"

"Zero acts as a shield to Yuki. He says one thing but does another. His actions betray his words. He talks about killing Yuki, and all purebloods, but he always comes to her rescue."

Ichijo smiled softly, "Deep down, Kiryu probably feels that he owes Yuki everything."

Sara smirked slightly, understanding what Ichijo was saying. She turned to face him, suddenly seeming happier than she had in months.

"Because he took something from her, not just once, but many times... they both committed a forbidden act."

Nothing else was said for a few moments and Ichijo became unsettled. Sara suddenly smiled, and that meant she had a plan, and it didn't take long before she revealed it.

"Ichijo, we need to eradicate the hunter, thus eliminating Yuki's shield."

* * *

><p>When Yuki had begged Kaname to stop controlling himself, she hadn't really meant to add the word "now". Really, she had meant in the future. The next time they found themselves together more intimately, Kaname could be free to act upon his desires. It seemed though, that his desires were always present and just barely under control, and Yuki realised this fact as his lips met hers with such force. His fingers that had been cupping her face so gently had suddenly spread and slipped themselves through her hair, pulling her head towards him. His mouth had molded over hers as he kissed her with such passion, his tongue eventually forcing its way in to her mouth. He couldn't believe the taste of her, he had kissed her before, but never like this. Her lips had been so sweet, but her tongue... His mouth continued its dance greedily with hers, his fangs periodically grazing her swollen lips. Yuki struggled for air, drowning in his possessive kiss, before his mouth finally parted from hers. She gasped, inhaling sharply, finally able to breathe once again.<p>

"Onii-sama..." Her words left her mouth in one long exhale and she was pushed backwards on the bed before she could say anymore. His warm hands were on her slender legs and gently sliding up to her knees. His fingertips glided across her smooth skin igniting warmth everywhere he touched. He then crawled atop her, his face back over hers as he brought his mouth back over her own once again. He kissed her desperately for a moment before kissing her right cheek and then making his way to her jaw bone and down her neck. His tongue sensually traced a path along her skin causing goose bumps to break out over her body. Now and then, she felt his hips grind forcefully in to her own as his mouth continued its assault on her senses. Kaname had never touched her before like this, Yuki thought to herself, he had always restrained himself. Now he was doing what he felt like, indulging in every inch of Yuki while introducing her to feelings that she never knew existed.

His fingertips brushed along her left breast that was still concealed beneath the silk dress. His thumb moved with perfect precision creating circular motions as Yuki gasped at the new feeling. His left hand rose up to give her right breast the same attention, hardening them beneath the silk. Yuki's breathing became more ragged as she tried to compose herself while being consumed with arousal. Kaname's attention was like such sweet torture, causing her to feel pleasure like she had never before. His right hand made it way down her dress and over her flat stomach and along her hips. He longed to see her; without the dress, and he would, he decided, in a moment's time. He sat back up and gently pulled at his sister's knees, softly parting her legs. The bottom of her dress slid up her thighs and she blushed due to the position she suddenly found herself in. Kaname settled himself between her legs, his right hand moving to her most intimate spot. He delicately touched the white lace of her underwear before moving his fingers beneath the material. Moisture greeted his fingers instantly, she was extremely aroused he realised, he wondered if she even knew just how much.

Carefully, he inserted a finger inside her, worried that he may cause her discomfort, but it seemed to slip in with ease. Her eyes widened as she felt his finger within her when he suddenly inserted a second. Her head fell back against her pillow while her fingers softly clenched the sheets beneath her, words escaping her lips through a sigh.

"Onii-sama..."

He felt her body squeeze his fingers and a groan nearly escaped him, watching her beautiful face and the expressions she made. He licked his lips, wanting to taste her, and then slowly pulled his two fingers nearly out before softly pushing them in again. She moaned softly and it was music to his ears. His fingers began a steady rhythm moving in and out while his eyes watched her face. He couldn't recall a time when he had felt more hard then he was at that moment, and he wanted to simply tear her dress away and surround his hardness within her depths. He would have to be patient just a bit longer he reminded himself mentally; soon he would be able to feed his desire. His fingers moved for a moment more before he pulled them out from her and immediately up to his mouth which was where he next inserted his fingers. Yuki watched him taste her with fascination while pangs of arousal hit her low in her abdomen. He savoured her flavour, so sweet he thought to himself. His fingers left his mouth and he leaned forward, his hands reaching out to pull her up in to a sitting position. He kissed her passionately, allowing her to taste herself, before instructing her to lift her arms up towards the ceiling. She obliged, and in one swift movement her dress was up over her head and tossed aside. She gasped, pink spreading across her face, but she didn't hide herself from him. He stared at her breasts which were now fully exposed, before his eyes wandered down her slender waist and flat abdomen where her hips curved.

"Yuki." His hand softly cupped her face, "You're beautiful. I don't know how I've deprived myself of this sight."

He went to lie down atop her once again but she pushed him back while he looked at her slightly confused. She raised her hands, fingers trembling, and began to unfasten the buttons on his black dress shirt. He smiled then, and allowed her to continue, watching her focus so firmly. After the final button was unfastened, she slid his shirt down his shoulders and back exposing his bare chest to her. He was exquisite, and perfectly sculpted with muscles in all of the right places. His stomach was flat and perfectly toned and she wanted to touch him. Her hands roamed softly around his chest, arms, and abdomen, exploring him wherever she could. Kaname shut his eyes, focusing completely on the soft touch of her fingertips along his bare skin. Her touch was sheer bliss, and he could have sat there forever allowing her to explore, but the beast within him was becoming impatient and wanted to indulge in her more.

His eyes opened again and his hands reached out to grip hers then, pushing her backwards on to the bed. His mouth quickly found her right breast, his tongue rolling around its peak. She moaned softly, bringing her hands up to his head to thread her fingers through his dark silky tresses which were obscuring his face and tickling her bare skin. She pulled him closer to her while his tongue continued its sweet assault. His right hand softly kneaded her left breast before his mouth made its way over to give it the same attention. She trembled beneath him, his hands and his mouth roaming all over her body, igniting a steadily building pleasure inside of her. He then lifted himself slightly, his face now above hers. He shut his eyes softly and inhaled deeply, his fingers now firmly clenching the sheets on both sides of her. When his eyes opened again a moment later they glowed red once again, piercing her own eyes. She felt her heart nearly stop under his gaze before he lowered himself down further, his mouth next to her left ear.

"I think I have to lose control now, Yuki." He whispered softly, "Since I detect that you're ready."

Her mouth went dry as her heart hammered in her chest, she felt a million feelings at once; anticipation, curiosity, arousal, and fear all swam within her as she heard the words her brother had just whispered to her. He sat back up suddenly and she watched him as he swiftly undid his belt and the buttons on his pants. He pulled them down, exposing himself completely to her. Her eyes widened. She had seen him before, just before she had visited the academy again, but he seemed larger in this moment. Maybe, she thought to herself, it was because she had finally granted him permission to not hold back at all. His right hand travelled down and gripped himself, moving up and down along his hard length while his red eyes watched her face. She felt frozen in place, unable to move but only wait for whatever came next. He carefully slid her white lace underwear down her legs and then settled between them, his hands lightly gripping her hips. She felt him at her entrance and her eyes glanced forward over herself to confirm it. It was really going to happen now and her heart raced at the thought. Kaname sensed her slight apprehension and leaned over her so that his face was above hers. His fingertips brushed a few strands of hair off her face.

"Yuki, it's not too late."

She smiled softly, her right hand rising up to thread her fingers through his hair. Even now, after going this far, he was offering an option to back out if she wanted.

"You're still controlling yourself."

He only returned her soft smile before kissing her forehead lightly. She could sense his urgency to unite fully with her and she had no intention of depriving him of that union, especially after he had deprived himself for so long.

"Please onii-sama, continue."

With her words, he kissed her deeply and then began to slowly push himself in to her. She gasped at the sudden gradual intrusion, a sharp pain beginning to overtake the pleasure. He pushed himself in further and her eyes shut tightly as she gripped his back. She knew the pain was necessary and remained silent. A single tear however, betrayed her by rolling down her cheek.

"Yuki." Kaname spoke softly to her. "You are the only one."

He pushed himself in fully and then stopped, her body accommodating him accordingly. He kissed her again before he slowly pulled back out, then back in. For a few minutes, he continued this way, allowing her time to adjust, and when he sensed that she had relaxed, he then quickened his pace slightly. Yuki had noticed that the pain had subsided and that the building pleasure had slowly returned. She focused on the feeling of him moving within her and sighed. His pace was steady as he entered her and withdrew in long strokes, his face just inches above her own. His hot breath escaped his mouth in slow, long gasps as he savoured the feeling of her around him. Her body tightly enveloped him warmly, pulling him in deeper and deeper. Each movement he made within her brought him one step closer to the edge. His hands gripped her own, placing them above her head as his thrusts became faster. Yuki moaned suddenly, unable to conceal her feelings any longer.

"Yuki." He breathed her name against her face while he quickened his pace further. He wanted to explode, the feeling of ecstasy so close, and yet he wanted this building pleasure to last forever. He felt himself harden further and slammed himself in to her deeply, his pace racing. The bed shook slightly beneath them as Yuki felt the pleasure that had been building within her heading to a point.

"Onii-sama." She gasped his name, her breathing laboured. Her hands gripped his tightly as her eyes shut. He felt her body close more tightly around him, each movement he made within her better than the last.

"Good girl, Yuki." He breathed his words softly in her ear. "Come for me."

With his next thrust, Yuki felt all of the pleasure that had been building explode. She cried out his name as she felt herself contract around her brother. The feeling overwhelming her as tears ran down her cheeks. With his eyes glowing red and staring directly in to his sister's, Kaname continued his thrusts a moment longer and then felt himself explode inside of her. Pleasure overtook him as he emptied himself within her, still moving quickly.

"Yuki!" Kaname moved within her a few moments longer before he collapsed on top of her, his face touching hers, and his breathing ragged. He had never experienced such a release before, such extreme pleasure. He suddenly felt exhausted and elated at the same time. He pushed himself up from her, exiting her body, and lay down beside her, pulling her close to him.

"Onii-sama." She spoke his name softly. Her cheeks heavily flushed.

"Are you alright, Yuki?" His eyes studied her with concern.

"More than alright," She smiled at him, "Thank you for losing control."

"Thank you for letting me."

He held her close in the dark, sleep overcoming them both. Kaname had never quite known happiness like he felt then. He had wanted this for so long, and was finally allowed to take what was his. Yuki was the only one in the world that he loved, and he would do anything to protect her. Thinking this, he drifted in to sleep, holding his dear girl close.


	15. The Spider's Plan in Motion

_Hi again guys! Here is chapter 15. Thank you so much for your reviews, story alerts, etc. It means a lot and makes me cheerful. :) I wrote this fairly quickly and I edited it quickly as well, so hopefully it isn't riddled with mistakes or repetitive words. I apologise if there are some. Like the previous chapter, this chapter is **rated M**. Please enjoy and thank you for your feedback!_

_Also, what does everyone think of the manga right now? Chapter 83 was very surprising! I did have a feeling quite a while ago that Yuki would chop her hair. It appears as though she is now truly ready to capture Kaname. I hope that she succeeds and my fingers are crossed for a happy ending somehow._ ❤

* * *

><p>Spring was in full bloom and Cross Academy couldn't have looked anymore beautiful; it was surrounded by cherry blossom trees, stone pathways, elegant fountains, and colourful gardens. It was lunch time for the students and most of them had decided to eat outside considering the lovely weather. Even from quite a far distance, Sara Shirabuki could see the students clearly, a sea of black uniforms moving out towards the grass to sit under the trees and eat lunch. She smiled while waiting to see one student in particular, and it didn't take long before she spotted her bait.<p>

Sayori Wakaba made her way over to the shade of some nearby trees, her lunch tray in her hands. Her eyes scanned the grounds for some familiar faces, she was supposed to eat with Kageyama Kaseumi, but she couldn't seem to spot him. She was about to turn and head towards the tables to settle when a distantly familiar voice called her name.

"Yori-chan!"

It was a male's voice,very soft and friendly, and she had heard it before. She turned to find the source of the voice and her eyes fell upon Takuma Ichijo, a former member of the night class she recalled. Her light brown eyes widened as she saw him; his light blond hair, bright green eyes, and friendly smile were directed towards her.

"Ichijo-senpai?" Yori spoke his name like a question, unable to hide her surprise at seeing him.

"Yori-chan! It has been quite a while hasn't it? How are you doing?" He smiled softly at her, his face radiating kindness.

"I..." She didn't know how to respond immediately, she was still so surprised. Ichijo laughed.

"Sorry to arrive so suddenly and startle you, I was just visiting the academy again and talking with the headmaster."

"Nice to see you again, Ichijo-senpai." Yori responded in a friendly tone.

"Yori-chan, have you heard that Yuki-sama is returning for another visit next week?"

Yori's eyes widened upon hearing the news and Ichijo smiled as he realised her surprise. She hadn't been informed by anyone of the visit, but she was very happy to hear the news.

"That's wonderful!" Yori smilled brightly, "No one had told me about this though."

"That's because it's a surprise!" Ichijo exclaimed happily, "I've just been talking with the headmaster and he wants to plan a surprise for Yuki-sama when she visits. He'd like very much for you to be a part of it as well."

"Me?" Yori asked taken aback, "What sort of surprise is it?"

"I can fill you in on all of the details today if you have a moment?" Ichijo questioned her with hope in his voice, "Would you accompany me to the old night class dorms for a few minutes? This is where I'm working on the surprise."

Yori suddenly appeared slightly confused as her large brown eyes stared up at Ichijo, his green eyes staring directly back in to hers.

"The old night class dorms? I thought they are out of bounds and not in use anymore..." Her eyes questioned him but he only seemed to smile more as he responded.

"The headmaster has agreed to allow me to work on the surprise in the old dorms because of those reasons. It is a peaceful place to work and no one will accidently discover anything. So, will you come with me for a moment to see my work in progress?"

Yori appeared serious for a moment as her thoughts processed everything; it all seemed slightly odd, yet at the same time it was believable and she wanted to be a part of the surprise, especially if it meant making Yuki happy.

"I will." Yori answered, and the two of them made their way towards the old night class dormitory while the rest of the students ate their lunch in the sun.

* * *

><p>Yuki had been in a deep sleep, completely exhausted from her love making session with Kaname. It had been like nothing she imagined, and she had imagined it many times before. The emotion and passion between them, and the absolute raw need in them both had been very clear. The need in Kaname had been particularly strong, and all of his actions had reflected his need of Yuki. How hungrily he had kissed her, how he had touched her, and how he had moved inside of her. Thinking of it all made her ache to experience it all once more and she slowly came out of her deep sleep. It was daylight out; the sun shining brightly, early afternoon she guessed, and Kaname laid next to her with his arms holding her close. She knew that she should just go back to sleep, but a dull pulsing ache had developed between her legs and she craved relief. She thought about having an early shower as it would wash away the scent of her arousal along with activities she had indulged in hours earlier. She tried to move slightly, but her brother's grip around her was very secure, even in sleep. She was trapped, and would probably wake him if she tried to leave the bed. She was also closest to the wall so she would either have to climb over Kaname, or make her way to the end of the bed. She sighed quietly, realising she was defeated and that she wouldn't be leaving the bed anytime soon. She had managed to shift her position slightly and slip her right arm under Kaname's grip and under the covers, her hand carefully travelling down between her legs. She parted them as much as she could as her fingers began to gently caress the sensitive skin making her fingers wet. She sighed very quietly so as to not disturb Kaname while her fingers parted herself and began firm circular motions. The attention was so deliciously satisfying as she thought about her and Kaname together. Without much control, her hips began to move while her fingers continued their motions, pleasure quickly building within her. She felt very warm under the covers with the effort she was putting in to achieving her release, and she hoped that her temperature change wouldn't disturb her brother at all. She rolled her hips in to her hand, her fingers picking up speed, and sooner than she had expected, her release came. She moaned aloud softly, her breathing laboured, and her fingers wet. After a moment she had calmed down, her breathing beginning to relax, while her cheeks remained flushed. Her eyelids began to flutter and close as she allowed herself to return to sleep when she felt Kaname's grip around her tighten considerably, and his velvet voice tickle her left ear.<p>

"That was very naughty, Yuki. You couldn't even wait for me..."

* * *

><p>Yori and Ichijo were walking towards the night class dorms and listening to the birds around them singing sofly. Yori suddenly looked up towards the sky, admiring its blue colour and then considering Ichijo.<p>

"Doesn't being out in the sunlight bother you at all?" Yori questioned the noble vampire. He chuckled.

"While in the night class, many of my fellow dorm occupants often made remarks about how much I wasn't like a vampire, being awake so often during the day."

Yori smiled and they continued their walk, quickly approaching the night dorms, when suddenly Ichijo stopped and slumped to his knees. His blond tresses hung in his eyes as his hands rose up to cover his face. He then proceeded to shake his head back and forth while the word 'no' continuously ecaped his mouth. Yori stared at him in fear, unable to understand what was wrong.

"Ichijo-senpai, what's wrong?" Yori asked with concern.

She suddenly knelt down next to him, raising a hand to his shoulder when he lowered his hands to the ground while shaking lightly. After a moment he seemed to calm down and then looked up at her with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry." He apologised sincerely before becoming rigid, his eyes flashing red momentarily before returning to their familiar green. Yori remained frozen beside him, fear evident in her large eyes. Ichijo smiled at her and began to stand again while assisting her up from the ground. "I'm sorry to give you a fright, Yori-chan, maybe the sunlight is bothering me a little bit." Yori relaxed a bit and smiled reassuringly,

"Luckily, we've arrived at the night dorms now."

They walked through the gates and up to the large dormitory door when Ichijo stopped. He stood just ouside, his eyes again appearing sad. Yori stared at him with concern and curiosity, wondering why his emotions had seemed to transform so quickly.

"Ichijo-senpai..." She gave a soft smile to comfort him, "We're here now, let's go inside so that you can get out of the sun for a while."

He smiled then and nodded at her and she turned around to open the door when a sharp pain exploded across the back of her head and the view in front of her disappeared as she fell to the side. Ichijo caught her before she hit the ground and stared down at her with great guilt in his eyes.

"I'm very sorry, but I have to do this."

He fought with himself for a moment while some tears fell from his eyes, a feeling of anguish overcoming him. He yelled out suddenly before lowering his face down to the unconsious girl, his fangs on her neck. The next moment, he pierced her, and her blood trickled down his chin and on to the ground. To all of the human students not too far away, it was still just a beautiful spring day, with the smell of fresh grass and flowers. To a vampire, however, the sudden smell of innocent blood saturating the air was too strong to ignore.

* * *

><p>Yuki's heart had nearly stopped with shock at the sound of Kaname's voice against her ear. She had been so certain that he was still sleeping only to be proved very wrong.<p>

"You are craving something, I sense..." Kaname whispered seductively in her ear. She shivered suddenly as his grip seemed to become even tighter. He impulsively pushed his hips in to her lower back and she could feel his arousal. She gasped lightly, his body suddenly feeling very warm next to her. "Maybe I am craving something as well." Her eyes widened as she realised what he meant, when he relased her from his arms and pulled her back towards him so the she was laying on her back. He then threw the covers off of them both, exposing them fully to each other once again. Instantly he was on top of her, his mouth moulding over hers in a hungry kiss, while his hands quickly made their way to her breasts to knead them firmly. She could only mumble a moan as his mouth continued to cover hers, his tongue gaining entrance to begin another dance. After a few moments, their kiss broke, and Kaname lifted Yuki's right hand to his mouth, taking her fingers inside and tasting them. He shuddered slightly, her taste was so sweet, and her scent was intoxicating, so much so that it had awoken him from his sleep. He sucked on her fingers, greedily savouring her flavour, the taste nearly overwhelming him.

Eventually, he released her hand and made his way lower down her form, parting her legs and settling low between them. She could feel his breath on her lower abdomen before it travelled lower, to the sensitive spot that she had just stimulated for her release. She suddenly felt his tongue on her and she cried out while gripping the sheets beneath her. His mouth was on fire, and teasing her sensitive skin without restraint. Her heart began to pick up speed and his tongue follwed suit. The taste of her was addicting and he made sure to not miss a spot, savouring her as much as he could. Her hips began to move softly and he smiled, raising his mouth from her skin and gazing up her body to her face. Her eyes were shut and her lips were parted slightly, taking in laboured breaths while a rose flush covered her face.

His eyes glowed red suddenly, and he rose up and positioned his arousal between her legs, gently yet quickly sliding in to her. She cried out in surprise and pleasure, her eyes snapping open to see Kaname leaning over her, his face overtop her own. His elbows rested at each side of her head while his fingers threaded through her soft hair, holding her head tightly. She felt his long length pull nearly out of her before sliding back in again and she couldn't repress the moan that escaped her lips. His pace picked up slightly and she could feel his warm breath on her face, his fingers lightly pulling her hair. He wanted it to last longer, and he could have taken his time if he had really wanted to, but he felt impatient and desired his release quickly. He thrust in to her faster still, sliding in and out of her at lightning speed it seemed, his fingers spread across her scalp holding her head in place. She had been feeling the pleasure building in her once again and all at once she reached her peak, pleasure egnighting through her while she called out his name. He felt her release and continued his motions, allowing himself to slip over the edge. He couldn't restrain himself any longer and his release followed hers, crashing in to him like waves. He emptied himself thoroughly, his pace slowing inside her. He continued moving for another minute or so before his hips stopped, and he slowly exited from her.

He kissed her forehead tenderly, and her cheeks, before sealing his lips over her own in a sensual kiss. When their lips parted, he sighed and laid beside her once again pulling her to him. She was facing him this time, and brought her hand up to his head, her fingers brushing through his silky chocolate tresses while his wine-coloured eyes stared deep in to her own. They remained silent as her fingers continued in his hair, he smiled very softly as his eyelids began to feel heavy once again. She was just about to give in to sleep herself when a sudden feeling of dread and discomfort washed over her, her eyes opening wide. Yuki stared in to her brother's eyes, she didn't have to ask, she knew that he could sense it as well.


	16. Necessary Departure

_Hi again guys! I hope that you've all had a lovely weekend. I went to the beach today and got a nice sunburn. I realise this is a day late, but Happy Canada Day to the Canadians on . Also, I wish a happy Independence Day to all of the Americans as well! :) Here is chapter 16! It is short, but I'm writing the next chapter and it will definitely be longer. I want to say thank you to everyone who is reading this story and reviewing it, adding it as a favourite story, or registering for a story alert. It means a lot to me. 3_

_To Cosmic-lover: Thank you so much for your regular and detailed reviews! They make me so happy! You've made a good point with Yori, I think I made her willingly go with Ichijo because it meant doing something that involved Yuki, and would make her (Yuki) happy. Maybe Ichijo was so kind and reassuring also. ;) Ichijo definitely bit Yori under Sara's control. I don't want to follow the route of the manga with Ichijo and Sara, I don't think it seems right. He has always been on Kaname's side! I've just recently discovered that an erotic scene in a story is called a lemon lol! Shows how in tune I am when it comes to fanfiction slang/terminology. :D Anyway, a million thanks to you!  
><em>

_To BookWormMissy: Thank you! I love the way Kaname and Yuki interact too and when reading other stories, I always enjoy how their relationship develops. :)  
><em>

_To MissySullivan: Thank you!  
><em>

_To : Thank you! Here's the update lol. Chapter 17 will be up soon as well. :D  
><em>

_To Black Kitty Knight Club: Thank you so much. :) I definitely hope the same thing!  
><em>

_To Yuuki55: Thank you!  
><em>

_To Sayuri Lilia: Thank you so much! There are many more Kaname+Yuki moments! :)  
><em>

_Thank you guys!  
><em>

_FYI: Air Conditioning is so nice when you have a sunburn lol - reapply your sunscreen often! XD  
><em>

* * *

><p>Yori lay unconcious on the cold floor in one of the many classrooms in the old night class dormitory. Her ankles were tied together with rough black rope which also bound her to a desk. A trail of dried blood stained the right side of her neck and left side of her forehead where she had sustained injuries; firstly, from Ichijo's bite, and then from being thrown to the floor with haste. Her honey brown hair clung to her damp face in strings as her eyes remained shut, blocking her view from the threatening environment around her. She had long since passed out from shock and blood loss, now laying peacefully on the hard floor. Ichijo sat at a nearby desk with a somber expression, his green eyes not bright at all, but incredibly dull. He was trapped. Trapped and forced to do things that disgusted him. Made him hate himself. The really frustrating part was that he couldn't control himself or fight back against his blonde pureblood captor. He was a puppet - a marionette, and Sara was the puppet master controlling the strings while inflicting chaos. Was there no hope left?<p>

"You look sad, Ichijo." Sara observed aloud, her long golden locks somehow shimmering in the dim room.

"You're correct." Ichijo replied calmly. There was no reason to deny his current feelings.

"Is it because of the condition of the human? I told you before, you don't have to worry about her. We've injured her enough. She is not our target, but merely our bait."

Ichijo stared lifelessly towards Sara for a moment before his eyes fell sadly back to Yori, her pale face pressed softly against the dark floor.

"Where is our target then?" Ichijo questioned unenthusiastically, his eyes never leaving Yori's face.

"He'll be here soon." Sara spoke softly, a smirk spreading across her wicked lips.

* * *

><p>Kaname had physically struggled with Yuki for at least five minutes, trying to calm her, still her head in his hands, and catch her wildly moving wrists. Something horrible had happened at Cross Academy, they both could sense it. Years of experience told Kaname to remain calm and collected, and to go and investigate quietly. Yuki however, could not remain composed. She had fought with her brother, pushing him away while trying to escape the bed, and finally he had allowed her to. She was off the bed instantly and in search of clothing, exiting their wardrobe moments later in her old day class uniform. Immediately, she retrieved Artemis from her personal drawer and then brought her left leg up to rest on a chair as she secured her anti-vampire companion against her thigh.<p>

Kaname couldn't help but admire her, his eyes gazing at her long chestnut strands before following the uniform lower, tracing her figure carefully. He quickly caught a glimpse of her ivory thigh before she stood up straight again, the black kilt falling above her knees. She had just finished lacing up her brown boots on her feet when she was pulled upwards and spun around to face her brother, his arms pulling her tight against his chest. Back in the days when she was still a human, and wearing the same uniform, she was often pulled in to his embrace. She had never returned the emotions; never embracing him back, but her heart had hammered in her chest each time, and he had always heard it. Just like in the past, her heart hammered still, but she wrapped her arms around him and rested her face against his bare chest while taking in his scent.

"Yuki." He spoke her name softly while running her long hair through his fingers, "Please, stay here momentarily, and allow me to go to Cross Academy."

She pulled back from him slightly, her large eyes staring up at him with a pleading look.

"But, Yori and the others, they could be hurt!" Her voice began to raise itself more than she had anticipated, "I can help!"

He stood perfectly still, and perfectly calm, his arms remaining around her small form. He thought for a moment, how difficult it was to explain to her just how concerned he was for her safety, and how things outside of the Kuran mansion were still not stable. He lowered his lips to her forehead and kissed her softly before responding.

"Yuki, I'm sorry, but I forbid you to come with me. It's not safe for you, and I refuse to let you so easily enter harm's path."

The hurt in her eyes was extremely clear, and Kaname felt his heart ache as he stared in to them. Her gaze would not, however, persuade him to change his decision. She pushed away from him, her arms dropping to her sides, sparkling tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Yuki..." Kaname lifted his hand to wipe her tears away but she stepped back further, avoiding his touch. "Yuki, please understand..."

"I understand that you like to be in control, Kaname, and that I'm just a naive child to you, and useless on top of that." Her voice was laced with frustration while her eyes pierced him.

Now it was Kaname's turn to feel hurt and frustrated, his deep wine-coloured eyes stared heavily at her, filled with sadness. She quickly felt a pang of remorse over the words she had spoken, but then reminded herself that she had every right to be irritated. She turned away from him to head towards the door but he was in front of her again instantly, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her softly against the wall. His eyes burrowed in to her soul and she felt her heart quickening its pace again.

"You don't understand right now, but in time you will come to understand. You're not a child to me Yuki, and certainly far from useless."

He pressed her more firmly against the wall, his lips kissing the top of her head while his fingers brushed along her right cheek. She couldn't help but shiver at his gentle touch, and felt her knees weaken slightly.

"You give my life purpose, Yuki. You are my reason to live."

All of the frustration left her then, slipping away and being replaced with guilt; guilt at having accused him of thinking her useless, and at having hurt him. Slowly, timidly, she placed her head back on his chest once again while he sighed contently upon feeling her soft hair against his skin. His arms enveloped her again, pulling her close and squeezing her tightly.

"I love you Yuki, and I'll return very soon and inform you of what has happened."

His arms then left her back and travelled to her face as he brought his mouth down to hers for a passionate kiss that made a heavy blush spread across her cheeks. He smiled softly at her reaction and then headed in to their wardrobe to retrieve his own clothes. He emerged again, a few moments later, in an untucked cream dress shirt and black dress pants. He then walked across the room gracefully and found his long black coat, putting it on quickly. Yuki's eyes followed him all over the room, and when his eyes turned and met hers she blushed profusely, her gaze then directing itself elsewhere. Kaname smiled at her and then crossed the room to stop in front of her once again. His arms pulled her against him and she sighed against the soft cotton of his shirt.

"Be a good girl and don't get in to any trouble while I'm away." Kaname warned her gently.

Yuki smiled at him and nodded, "We can create our own brand of trouble when you return, onii-sama."

A smirk spread across his lips upon hearing her words and he kissed her firmly on her lips before responding.

"We certainly will, Yuki."

He then turned quickly, his long coat flowing behind him like a midnight cape, and he was gone. Yuki continued to stand where she was, immidently feeling lonley in her brother's absence. She gazed at the open window which he had turned towards and saw, in the distance, a large black bat flying away in the sunny afternoon.


	17. An Eight Legged Intrusion

_Here is chapter 17! Please enjoy! :)_

_(I've noticed in the previous chapter, where I was replying to the reviews. Some of the words didn't show up. I went back and checked the document and I did write them correctly, so sorry if a few places appear odd because words or letters didn't show up.)  
><em>

* * *

><p>The classroom remained quiet and dim as Ichijo sat dejectedly at a desk while Sara Shirabuki stood patiently by a window. They were waiting and anticipating the arrival of their target - Yuki's shield. If he could be eliminated, Sara then had a better opportunity to get close to Yuki. It disgusted her so much that Kaname could love that small girl so deeply, and base so many decisions that affected the rest of the vampire society, and purbloods, with her in mind. If she could just get near the girl, oh how she would show her the true power of the purebloods. She'd inflict pain, yes, and watch Kaname suffer as a result. They needed to realise that their way wasn't the right way, and then they needed to be eradicated.<p>

Sara smiled at her thoughts, completely sure that she was so intelligent and all-knowing when it came to vampires and their way of life. The Kurans were a joke. A farce. A name to laugh at. Kaname desired vampires and humans to co-exist together in harmony. Kaname desired vampires to view humans as friends and not food. Kaname desired vampires to be humble and modest, never demonstrating their superior power to humans. Kaname wanted them all to sip blood tablets. Kaname wanted purebloods to never exercise theirs powers over other vampires and humans. Kaname forbade turning humans in to vampires, even if the humans volunteered... And above it all, Sara knew, Kaname dispised his vampire nature. He hated purebloods, and he hated himself deep down. Why should their vampire society be ruled by people who were disgusted by all things vampiric? They needed someone who could embrace their nature, and truly let it flourish, not be forced to live like a human while being ashamed of what they were.

"If nobody visits soon..." Sara turned and walked over to Yori, who was still lying unconscious on the floor, "We'll have to take more drastic measures."

She felt her fangs elongate and her eyes gleam with hunger as she stared at the girl. She could devour the girl then and there; or possibly make Ichijo do it, or she could simply bite the girl, transforming her in to a level D vampire who would eventually fall to level E. There were so many options, but she thought she knew which one she liked best. Delicately, Sara knelt down beside Yori, lifting her head on to her lap while Ichijo watched worriedly. Her lips parted, revealing her fangs as she lowered her face towards the girl.

A loud click echoed through the classroom and surprised Ichijo; Sara, however, was not surprised, but pleased. With her blue eyes gleaming, she directed her gaze towards the door to spot Zero aiming bloody rose directly at her. His lavender eyes gleamed with hate as he took in the position she was in with Yori. He had to do things carefully.

"I'm so delighted that you could finally visit, do you like what you see?" Sara asked him with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up you monster!" Spat Zero, his rage evident in his voice, "I should shoot you where you kneel."

Sara chuckled to herself and then quickly lifted Yori to her feet, holding her in front of herself.

"This girl is my shield." Sara mocked, "Take your best shot, hunter..."

Zero knashed his teeth together and his finger twitched on the trigger of his weapon, so eager to finish her, yet unable to. Firstly, he didn't want to hurt Yori. While he knew that vampire hunter's weapons couldn't hurt humans, he still wasn't sure what would happen if he took the shot with Yori in they way. He didn't feel it smart to guess. Secondly, he needed to prove that Sara had in fact, harmed Yori. The Hunter's Association would then have to judge and sentence her accordingly.

"Put her down, Sara, and face me yourself." Zero challenged her, desperate to have a clear shot at her.

"And if I don't?" The pureblood questioned.

"You'll be killed." Responded another soft yet firm voice from the back corner of the class.

Ichijo's green eyes widened as he turned his head in the direction of the voice to find Kaname standing in the shadows, blending in with them well.

"Kuran?" Zero questioned.

"Kaname!" Sara greeted him cheerfully, "I didn't recall inviting you..."

"Release her now." Kaname spoke firmly, his eyes appearing deadly.

"As you wish Kaname...you've made this very easy for me!"

Suddenly, Sara vanished, leaving Yori to fall forwards towards the floor. Ichijo had caught her before she could meet it however, and held her softly in his lap while staring up at the familiar pureblood.

"Kaname..."

Kaname met Ichijo's gaze before looking over to Zero who had, surprisingly, lowered his gun instead of aiming it at Kaname. Zero returned Kaname's gaze, his lavender eyes gleaming with dislike and disgust. Kaname studied Zero, noting his features while reflecting on the type of person he was.

"I really don't understand why Yuki continues to care for you so much." Kaname spoke softly, but the ill feelings were apparent in his voice. His gaze then fell upon Zero's uniform coat and the lavender flower pin that was stuck to it, catching the little light that was in the room in a beautiful way. A gift, from his beloved, to this man. Kaname's eyes turned a fierce shade of red, but it was over quickly. Zero had seen the momentary change howerver, and had tightened his grip on bloody rose.

"I guess your services are no longer needed here, Kiryu." Kaname spoke in almost a sigh, "Ichijo..."

Quickly, slightly startled, Ichijo turned to Kaname, "Yes Kaname?"

"Give the girl to Kiryu. He will take her back to the school."

Ichijo nodded and then cradled Yori in his arms, lifting her and walking towards Zero. Zero extended his arms, accepting Yori in to them and then nodded at Ichijo. Ichijo returned the nod before turning back to Kaname. Kaname and Zero shared another intense staring contest before the hunter turned and left the room, leaving Kaname and Ichijo alone.

Kaname walked forward, emerging from the shadows and in to the dim light, his dark hair hanging in his face and down his neck. His dark eyes met Ichijo's bright ones and he smiled, ever so slightly. He was going to free Ichijo from that witch.

"Ichijo, I'd like you to come with me back to Yuki and the others."

Ichijo's eyes widened, the shock clear in his expression. "Kaname, I..."

Kaname walked over to Ichijo then, directly in front of him, his gaze heavy with the seriousness of his intent.

"Before I take you back however, there's one thing you must do first, so that I can ensure Yuki's safety."

"Kaname, what?..." Ichijo asked confused, never expecting any of this.

"You'll need to drink my blood." Kaname answered calmly, "So that Sara's control over you can be broken."

Ichijo's eyes widened even more.

* * *

><p>Yuki had eventually left the bedroom and went to the living area to join Aido, Akatsuki, and Ruka, who had also sensed that something bad had happened. Normally, they all would have been sleeping, but since Kaname had left they found it difficult. Ruka and Akatsuki headed in to the kitchen to begin breakfast, and Yuki and Aido had had a study session, complete with a pop quiz which Yuki failed.<p>

When breakfast was nearly ready, Yuki headed back up the winding staircase and to the bedroom again, shedding her clothing and running a bath. When she was still a human, it was always a habit to bathe before dinner. Although this counted as breakfast, it felt like dinner because of the time of day. It was a habit that she found particularly difficult to break. She had soaked in the warm water for a while, worrying about Kaname and Cross Academy. She longed to hear of any news, especially good news, and she longed for Kaname's touch. His soft warm fingers running down her neck and shoulders...

She blushed slightly, shaking her head and pulling the plug out from the drain. The water, heavy with the scent of rose oil, began its decent down the bath tub, swirling around the drain and disappearing. She stood then, retrieving a clean towel and drying herself throughly, squeezing the excess water from her long hair. She stepped on to the soft mat, wiping the condensation from the mirror. She then began the dauting task of combing her wet hair, rolling her eyes as she did so. If kaname hadn't expressed his love of her long locks, she would have chopped them short long ago. After she had tackled her many tangles, she decided to braid her hair instead of attempt to dry it. The others would wait a century to eat if she did. Once she had completed her long damp braid, she then pulled it up and circled it around where she had started it, until a bun had formed. Quickly, she slipped a few hair pins in and smiled. It felt so nice to not have her heavy wet hair on her shoulders, arms, and back. She exited the bathroom and entered the wardrobe again, putting on a light red and white checkered summer dress that fell just above her knees. Walking over to the window, she found a pair of simple white sandles and slipped them on her delicate feet before staring out the window. The sun was low in the sky, and would be setting soon.

"Kaname, where are you?" She breathed softly, her large auburn eyes staring outside.

Worry flooded her thoughts again as she began to think various things, increasing her sense of unease. She didn't notice, as she worried, the black widow spider that had quietly floated down from the ceiling, softly landing on her bare shoulder. It made its way to her neck in an instant and wasted no time, biting her quickly. Yuki cried out, her left hand rushing to the right side of her neck. Nothing was there, she realised, but the ache was undeniable. She turned quickly, scanning the floor for the source of her pain, and the room around her spun. She gasped lightly, wobbling, trying to find something to keep her standing. The throbbing in her neck increased, and so did the nausea, sending the world around her in to a chaos of vertigo. Her balance gave out and she fell to the floor, her arms unable to catch herself, her head meeting the ground with force. She moaned, fighting to remain conscious, her vision blurred.

Suddenly, she could hear the sound of footsteps coming towards her and spotted a long, elegant flowered dress. Yuki struggled to raise her head to look, and saw Sara Shirabuki standing over her.

"What?" Yuki mumbled, the dizziness overwhelming her.

"Yuki-sama." Sara smiled down at her, "We're going to take a trip."


	18. Preparation for Pursuit

_Here is chapter 18! I think I am experiencing the opposite of writer's block at the moment, so I keep writing more chapters. Plus, it's so hot here at the moment, so might as well. :)_

_Thank you Frenchie121 and Armandhas for your reviews! It means a lot.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Breakfast is nearly ready." Ruka infromed Aido as she set plates on the large table in the kitchen, "Why don't you go and let Yuki-sama know."<p>

Aido left the kitchen and headed up the stair case trying to think of a way to tell Kaname that Yuki had failed yet another quiz. It seemed though that every time Aido told him this, Kaname would simply smile and reply with, "I guess I'll have to assist her with studying later." Poor Kaname-sama, Aido thought to himself, taking time out of his busy schedule to help that girl learn. Aido shook his head as he walked down the hallway, deciding that he was going to have another study session with Yuki after dinner. Maybe she could finally retain some knowledge and impress Kaname when he arrived home again.

He stopped at the large door that led to Kaname and Yuki's bed chamber, cleared his throat, and knocked three times. Normally, Yuki was very quick to respond, but this time... He knocked again, slightly louder, and waited. Still no response. Did she fall asleep? He thought to himself, Or prehaps she's still in the bath?

"Yuki-sama..." Aido called calmly through the door, "Breakfast is ready now and we are waiting for you to join us."

He was greeted only with silence and suddenly he felt uneasy. She always answered him, even if she had been sleeping. Could he walk in? Quickly make sure she was alright? He mentally debated with himself for a few moments before he decided it best to check if the girl was safe.

"Yuki-sama, I'm coming in." He called again and opened the door slowly.

He entered the room and found it looking quite ordinary, and quite empty. The light was on in the room, the bathroom, and the wardrobe. He swallowed nervously, afraid to check the bathroom or wardrobe in case she wasn't fully dressed. He walked over to the bathroom and stopped, deciding to announce his presence again.

"Yuki-sama, I'm coming in."

Slowly, with caution, he entered the bathroom which he could tell had recently been occupied. The steam from the bath she had took still lingered slightly in the air creating a warm humidity and he detected the soft scent of roses. The bathtub was empty, and the mat next to it appeared to be slightly wet. Her towel was damp but hung up, and he could see a mark on the mirror where she had ran her hand across it. She had finished her bath. He left the bathroom and walked over to the wardrobe, entering it with caution, only to find it unoccupied as well. Confused, he walked back in to the main bedroom and glanced out the window, noticing that it was open. The sun had set and the sky was an eye-catching indigo blue, some stars just beginning to reveal themselves.

Slightly nervous now, Aido spun around and left the room, beginning to search each room in the mansion. When he couldn't find the young pureblood, he ran back in to the kitchen, panic clear on his face.

"I can't find Yuki-sama!" Aido announced, startling the other two vampires who had just sat down to eat.

"You've looked everywhere?" Ruka questioned, dread spreading across her features.

"Yes! I can't find her..." Aido answered them, his voice faltering slightly.

They left the kitchen and began to search the mansion, looking in all of the rooms and calling Yuki's name. After fifteen minutes they met back in the kitchen again with fear on their faces.

"Nothing." Ruka declared grimly.

"The same." Akatsuki answered.

Aido felt himself shake lightly, tiny beads of sweat forming along his forehead, "She's gone! Surely Kaname-sama will kill us!"

No sooner than he had finished his panicked sentence than the front door had unlocked itself and opened. Kaname entered the kitchen, immediately followed by Ichijo, and glared at the three of them. Obviously he could sense that something wasn't right.

"Ichijo?" Ruka spoke first, "What are you doi..."

"Kaname-sama! Yuki is missing!" Aido interrupted, unable to keep the information from the pureblood.

"Missing?" Kaname questioned, his wine-coloured eyes narrowing on the noble vampire, freezing him on the spot.

"Y...yes, Kaname-sama. She went to take a bath before breakfast. I went to check on her, she's not there...we've checked everywhere..." Aido's voice was laced with fear as he anticipated Kaname's reaction and impulsive punishment.

Before his mind could wander and think about what punishment he might have to endure, Kaname had vanished, reappearing in the bedroom he and Yuki shared. He could smell her. His dear girl. Her sweet floral scent filled his senses and he craved her then, her soft skin and tantalizing blood. He could detect another scent underneath his sister's, one that he also knew and could recognise.

_"As you wish Kaname...you've made this very easy for me!"_

His heart filled with dread as he quickly developed a way in his mind to rescue his beloved, before it was too late.

In the kitchen of the Kuran mansion, a type of reunion was taking place with Ichijo happily hugging the three stunned noble vampires. He had then sat down for breakfast with them, telling them of how he had fallen in to Sara's "care." He had just finished telling Kaname the same story minutes earlier, just as they had entered the kitchen.

"So, she wants to harm Kaname-sama?" Ruka asked with concern.

"Yes." Ichijo answered in a solem voice, shutting his eyes as if in deep thought.

"And the best way to hurt Kaname-sama..." Akatsuki began.

"Is to take away what he most cares about..." Aido finished, his voice trailing off at the end.

The four of them sat in silence around the table, each one thinking to themselves about what they could do to help the pureblood. As they were thinking, Kaname entered the room again, his face the usual wall, allowing no emotions to show. Aido could notice, however, the sadness in his dark eyes.

Seiren entered the kitchen then, seemingly out of nowhere, and bowed at Kaname's feet. Kaname directed his gaze down to her and she stood up to look him in the eyes.

"My lord, I've located them, it's where you expected."

Kaname nodded, "Thank you Seiren, we'll make our way there momentarily." He then directed his attention back to the table, "I ask that the four of you remain here and watch the mansion while I'm away. I hope to not be too long."

"Kaname-sama, if we could assist in any way, in helping you to recover your sister..." Aido began.

"Thank you, Aido, but it's best if you all remain here. Yuki may require care when she returns again." His eyes gleamed quickly before he added, "Though I hope that this won't be the case."

"Yes, Kaname-sama." Aido responded, appearing worried.

Kaname then walked across the kitchen, exiting it with Seiren close behind him, and out the front entrance. They sat in silence once again, each one floating in their own thoughts, worried for Yuki. They all exchanged dull glances at the other, hoping for the best, yet thinking the worst.

* * *

><p>Zero had just finished a walk around the grounds of Cross Academy and was heading out to complete a mission assigned by the Hunter's Association. A level E had been reported in town, targeting the very young and the elderly. One shot, and people wouldn't have to live in fear anymore. When he was nearly at the gates, the headmaster came running up behind him, his hand grasping his left shoulder. Zero spun around quickly, obviously not in the mood for goodbyes or small chat.<p>

"I have to go in to town..." Zero began.

"Yagari is going to take care of it. I need you to come to my office. Kaname-kun is waiting for us..."

"Kaname?" Zero asked confused, not in any mood to see the pureblood again.

"Yes, the matter is urgent and you must come." The headmaster motioned for Zero to follow him.

Zero turned back towards the gates to leave, he wasn't going to help that creature...

"I'm going." Zero declared, a tone of finality strung in his voice.

"It's Yuki." The headmaster revealed, "Sara Shirabuki has taken her."

Zero's feet stopped moving and he turned back towards the headmaster, his lavender eyes wide.

"Yuki..."


	19. Everything in its Right Place

_Hi guys! Here is chapter 19! Now that I've completed this chapter, I think I'll take a break and try to see which direction the story will go next. Just to be safe, **I'll rate this chapter M**, due to some violence and description of injurires. Thank you for your reviews. :) I hope you all have a nice weekend!  
><em>

* * *

><p>I'm cold...<p>

The first thing that Yuki Kuran thought as she began to regain consciousness, her eyes opening cautiously, adjusting to the dim light around her. Most of her skin was exposed as she wore a light summer dress. She was lying on a cold stone floor, she realised, and her left leg was chained to a small concrete ring that protuded from the floor...like an animal.

I'm thirsty..

Her throat was parched and she tried to swallow to relieve the dryness but to little avail. She fought to remember the last time she had drunk from Kaname but couldn't. She might be in trouble, she thought to herself, if she was to be injured at all.

I'm dizzy...

Her head was still lightly spinning and her neck still throbbing, her blurry surroundings moving around her although she remained still. Slowly she remembered the bite...

Yuki's eyes opened completely as she struggled to sit up while scanning the room she was trapped in. It appeared to look almost like a dungeon, with its stone walls, floor, and ceiling. She noticed that there wasn't any windows and the only light that was provided, was by various candles along the walls. Her soft pale hands ran along the cold wall as she gripped a stone and pulled herself to her feet. Nausea overwhelmed her for a moment, and she fought to settle it, the world around her spinning once again. After a moment, everything stilled, and she inspected herself to see if she was injured at all. She didn't see any evidence of injury or abuse, and she felt relieved, although someone had tampered with her somewhat. Her feet were bare, her sandles missing, and her hair was lose, cascading down her back in beautiful waves left by the braid she had made previously.

Her hands ran along her dress over her thighs and she wished silently to herself that she had Artemis with her. She felt vulnerable and open to attack, chained and left to be played with by the enemy. She was a pureblood though, she thought to herself then, and a Kuran...surely she could defend herself? Did she require Kaname to come to her rescue all the time?

"Good evening, Yuki Kuran." A female voice greeted her from the surrounding shadows.

"Sara..." Yuki scanned the shadows for the blonde pureblood, "There's no need to conceal yourself."

Sara Shirabuki emerged from the shadows just enough for the candles around the walls to light her face, her blue eyes gleaming, her smile wicked. Yuki's auburn eyes met hers and didn't break her gaze. She would not be intimidated...

"I'd love to sit here and have a nice chat with you." Sara began, leaving the spot where she was standing to walk to the far corner of the room, "But as you and I both know, Kaname will be here soon so we have to get right to it...regrettable, but necessary."

Yuki's eyes followed Sara and carefully watched every move she made until she stopped at what appeared to be a small sliding wood door in the far left corner. Her hand gripped the handle that was on it.

"I'm sure you think you know everything there is to know about level E vampires." Sara smirked at her as she spoke, "With watching Zero's steady decline and his constant feeding on your blood."

"Where are you going with this?" Yuki asked frustrated.

"You think that Zero was close to falling to level E? He still had self control. He asked you for your blood."

Yuki tried very hard to not let the fear that was beginning to rise up in her show on her face and in her eyes. She was anticipating something bad and could sense it about to happen. She was about to be attacked by something, she knew. She had to concentrate. She had to fight back.

"The vampires behind this door, will not be as polite and patient." Sara informed her with a horrible smile. "I don't think they have enough humanity left to say thank you, but let's see shall we?"

Before Yuki could reply, Sara had slid the door open, revealing the many starving vampires who had long ago, fallen to the point of no return. There had to be at least ten of them Yuki realised, her eyes growing wide as they looked hungrily at her with fierce red eyes. Yuki's heart raced, sending her blood flying through her veins, her body suddenly hot with panic. Kaname could kill them, she thought to herself, with one look he could vaporize them all. She, however, didn't know how to do that.

Suddenly, the first level E raced out of the small side room and towards Yuki, its eyes glowing with hunger, and as it left the room, the others followed. They all reached her at nearly the same time, their desperate fangs biting wherever they could. Her neck, arms, and legs were all attacked. Yuki couldn't control the scream that tore from her throat at the feeling of so many fangs piercing her skin and taking her blood. She called out as she fell to her knees, her terrified eyes staring directly at Sara, who simply stood watching...smiling.

Through the pain and panic, Yuki tried to gather her thoughts, searching for an answer. They were drinking her blood, so she could try to control them, but again she didn't know how to execute that power. She began to feel weak, her lifesource leaving her body at an alarming rate, her blood running down her limbs, staining her dress, and spilling on the floor.

I will not be helpless...

She took a chance and closed her eyes, focusing as calmly as she could, considering the situation that she was in. Pain spreading through her body, level E vampires like leeches, sucking her life away.

I will not be helpless...

She had left the Kuran mansion and ended up becoming severely burnt, developing a fever, being attacked in town while visiting Cross Academy...Someone always had to save her it seemed. But couldn't she try to save herself? She was a pureblood after all, and a Kuran on top of it all. She would show Sara Shirabuki who she was dealing with.

_**I will not be helpless...**_

Yuki's eyes snapped open again, directing immediately to the chain on her ankle that was restricting her in place. Her eyes flashed red and the chain snapped in to pieces, her leg free. She struggled immensely to stand, fighting the vampires that were pushing her down so forcefully. When she finally got to her feet she closed her eyes once again, focusing on the one thing she wanted, needed, at that moment to defend herself.

Suddenly, a warm heat ignited against her left thigh and cooled, the familiar metal next to her warm skin. Her companion was with her once again. She pushed with all her strength to get her left hand down to her left thigh, her fingers closing around Artemis. Her hand grasped the rod and it flashed a brilliant white, elongating in to its full form, she held it in both her hands. The vampires had stumbled backwards from the light, their fangs parting from her skin, and she wasted no time. Gripping Artemis tightly, she swung it in a full circle, its blade cutting through the vampires with ease. They disinigrated almost instantly, tiny sparkling red particles flickering away to nothing.

Yuki stood for a moment, closing her eyes again, appearing calm and at peace. Deep inside, she felt pity for the vampires she had just killed, for they probably were made that way against their will, their humanity cruelly taken away. They had to be made that way by a pureblood... Her eyes opened again, glowing a bright red in the dark room, locking in on Sara Shirabuki. The blonde pureblood indeed appeared surprised, but then quickly tried to hide her reaction, forcing her lips in to an arrogant smirk again.

"Very impressive, Yuki Kuran." Sara complimented her sarcastically, "Are you going to fight me now?"

Yuki's gaze fell behind Sara, where she spotted Kaname, Zero, and Seiren. Her heart leapt in her chest, but she concealed her excitement perfectly, her gaze still deadly. She wouldn't have to do too much more this evening, just one final thing.

"Not quite." Yuki answered Sara calmly and smiled inside when she saw Sara's look of confusion on her beautiful face. Her gaze met with Zero, who was aiming bloody rose at Sara's back. Yuki closed her eyes and nodded at the hunter, then opening them again, no longer golwing red, but back to her usual auburn once again.

Zero's finger pulled the trigger back without hesitation, no one in his way this time, hitting Sara precisely in the back. To say that Sara appeared shocked was an understatement, her blue eyes round with surprise as the scent of her blood began to saturate the room over Yuki's. She had gasped, remaining perfectly still where she stood, still unable to grasp exactly what had happened. Yuki watched with soft eyes, her expression turning sad at the need to do what they were doing. It had to be ended though...Sara would hurt more people if not.

"I'm sorry." Yuki spoke softly to the pureblood, her eyes suddenly gentle and warm again. Her grip on Artemis tightened slightly, "You are forgiven."

Then, with graceful speed and accuracy, Yuki dashed forward, Artemis raised up behind her, gleaming in the candle light. She reached Sara and without hesitation, brought the blade down upon her. A brilliant flash of light absolved the pureblood of her wrong deeds and then reduced her to nothing, tiny glowing orbs floating and fading away.

Everything in the room was still and calm and quiet, the four of them remaining in their places. A respectful moment of silence and welcome calm after the hectic storm. Yuki held Artemis against her chest, her eyes meeting Zero's. He nodded softly to her and she bowed in return, Artemis then withdrawing to its inconspicuous size. Zero turned and left the stone room while Seiren stood back against the wall, giving space to the purebloods.

Yuki turned her gaze to Kaname, and tears welled up in her eyes as she saw him, his eyes so full of love and adoration for her. His gaze was gentle and soft, yet it pierced her, her heart fluttering in her chest under it. Had she made him proud? She wondered to herself. He looked proud, she thought...she hoped. He scanned her from top to bottom; taking in her long beautiful chestnut hair falling down her back in waves, the soft blush on her face, and her round eyes full of tears. He then studied her ripped dress; and the drying blood on it and her neck, arms, and legs. He watched her soft delicate fingers holding Artemis against her chest with silent fascination at how she could have called the anti-vampire weapon to herself. His eyes then moved down her long slender legs and bare feet, the faint mark of a ring still around her ankle...

Kaname's heart suddenly shattered at the sight of her, she had been so strong, so brave, and her heart was so pure. She smiled softly at him, taking a step forward to begin to close the gap between them. Her knees lightly buckled and she fell softly, remembering suddenly how tired she felt. With one step, Kaname was in front of her, his arms pulling her up and in to a tight embrace. He felt that he couldn't pull her close enough to him, his arms tightening around her. He burried his face in her soft hair, relishing in the silky feel of it, inhaling her sweet scent deeply. He would always protect her. Always be there for her. Forever love her.

"Yuki." His soft velvet voice caressed her senses, relaxing and reassuring her.

He lifted her off her feet, sweeping her in to his arms, holding her close to his chest. She leaned her head against him, listening to his heartbeat. Every beat it made it made for her, she knew, and she smiled at the fact.

"Kaname..." She quietly spoke his name before the last of her energy left her, her eyes falling shut, sleep claiming her.

Kaname turned with Yuki in his arms and exited the dungeon with Seiren silently following. His eyes quickly flashed a deep red and an explosion sounded in the room behind them as it caved in on itself; stones, dust, and debris spreading everywhere. No one would ever be hurt in that place again. Yuki would never be harmed there again. They left the Shirabuki mansion and began the journey back to the Kuran mansion, Kaname holding Yuki close to his heart the entire way.


	20. Give and Take

_Hi guys! I'm sorry that it has taken a while to update. This was largely due to a case of writer's block. Here is chapter 20. It's a very light-hearted chapter, nothing really intense. The story will probably go back to life within the Kuran Mansion for a bit and then I'll introduce a new character(s) that pose a threat. Once there is a solution I will then end the story. I don't want to drag it on for too long and make it less enjoyable. Anyway, still lots to go! I'm so happy with all of the reviews, favourites, and follows - thank you so much! _

_To Armandhas: I thought about that afterwards! Thinking that it wasn't very realistic. I guess the only answer I can give is that Sara was momentarily startled by Yuki's display of power and confidence. And I guess I wanted to kill Sara lol. Then we look to the real manga and she's now gone! Again so fast. I didn't think she would die so quickly. Thank you, I try to keep the characters very true to the manga/anime. Thank you so much for your reviews. :)  
><em>

_To Bragi002: Thank you! I love to write what Kaname is feeling. lol the manga has become sort of complicated since Yuki and Kaname left the academy. Yuki definitely still loves Kaname, in my opinion, and that's why she is pursuing him with such dedication. I have a feeling that there will be a bittersweet ending for them, but I hope not. :)_

_To Heidilynn08: Thank you! Yes quite a bit more still. :)_

_To elliefrog: Thanks so much! I really enjoy what they share as well. :)_

_To: americanlatinajapanesegirl, Kaname4life, Guest: Thank you! :)  
><em>

_To Tiffany Blue Sneaks: Thanks so much! It means a lot! I will try. :)_

_To 97Mx: Thank you so much! I love details lol. Yes the Chairman is Headmaster Cross. Hope you've enjoyed it so far! :)  
><em>

_T BookWormMissy and uchiha sakura 23: Thank you! :)_

* * *

><p>Yuki laid upon the bed that she and Kaname shared together, her warm face pressed against her cool pillow. Her skin was clean and unmarked and she wore a clean cotton nightgown which Kaname had dressed her in a few hours earlier. Kaname laid next to her, his chest pressed tightly to her back, his left arm wrapped firmly around her waist, keeping her close. She was sleeping soundly, and with all that had happened, it was understandable. He would let her sleep as long as her body needed, and be right by her side when she awoke, for he knew she would be thirsty.<p>

Kaname had arrived back at the mansion with Yuki in his arms, entering the main entrance and in to the kitchen, the four noble vampires still around the table. Their eyes were round with shock, especially Aido's, as they all stared at the pureblood and his injured sister. After a moment of shocked silence, Ruka stood up and spoke softly.

"Kaname-sama, is there anything that myself or the others can do?"

Kaname met Ruka's gaze, seeing just how much she wanted to help him and Yuki in some way, the other three wearing the same expression. He thought to himself then, that any small task might be better than none.

"If in fifteen minutes, you could replace the sheets on our bed with clean ones, along with clean pillow cases, and a bedspread."

"Yes Kaname-sama." Ruka turned quickly and left the kitchen in search of the bedding.

"The three of you..." Kaname turned to Aido, Akatsuki, and Ichijo, "If you could prepare a large meal that will be ready in a few hour's time, I'm sure Yuki will be hungry later on."

"Yes Kaname-sama!" Aido responded enthusiastically, jumping up to search for cooking supplies.

Kaname left the kitchen and carried Yuki up to their bed chamber, laying her down gently on their bed. He stared at her for a moment before entering their bathroom and running warm water in the bathtub. He added some various floral oils to the water which had a relaxing and calming scent. When the water was nearing the top, Kaname shut it off and went back in the bedroom for Yuki. He shed his coat off of his shoulders and hung it up, then walking to the bed and gathering the girl in his arms.

"Kaname onii-sama..." Yuki spoke in a weak voice, her eyes opening slightly.

He carried her in to the bathroom and sat her carefully on the edge of the bathtub, gently and carefully removing her blood-stained dress. He then softly removed her undergarments and lifted her up again, setting her very gently in to the warm water. Yuki let out a satisfied sigh, the warm water enveloping her tired body and penetrating her soft skin. Kaname retrieved a cloth while Yuki held her breath and brought her head under the water momentarily, then breaking the surface again, her hair now saturated.

He wet the cloth in the water and then brought it to Yuki's face, softly cleaning some blood off of her cheeks. A light blush rose on her face but she never protested, enjoying Kaname's extra gentle treatment. Kaname smiled at her, his eyes soft and full of love. He wet the cloth once again and began to wash her neck and shoulders, the white cloth turning a reddish-brown colour. He continued cleansing the rest of her body, sure to leave no spot untouched. He then retrieved some rose oil from the counter, adding a fair amount to the young girl's long hair and massaging it through her strands. Her lips formed a soft smile and her eyes shut as she felt his fingers moving along her scalp.

"Nmmmmm onii-sama..." She sighed in a relaxed voice that sent shivers over his skin.

Kaname then pulled the plug from the drain and let the water that was once clear, now a dark colour, disappear. The last sign of the horrible events swirling away to nothing. Carefully, he filled a small cup with warm water and poured it softly over her head to rinse her hair. He completed the motion twice more to ensure her hair was thoroughly rinsed and then helped her to stand so that he could dry her. He squeezed the excess water from her hair with a soft towel and then lifted her once again, carrying her back out in to their bedroom.

Ruka had changed the sheets on their bed just as Kaname had asker her to, and he laid Yuki down gently upon them before making his way to the wardrobe for a nightgown. He retrieved a white cotton nightgown, feeling the softness of it on his fingertips as if testing to see if it worthy to be anywhere near her perfect skin. He walked over to the bed and sat her up gently, lowering the gown over her head and down her small figure. He then gently pushed her back down against the bed; her damp hair touching the soft pillow, and laid down next to her, pulling her close against him.

"Yuki." He whispered softly in to her ear sending goosebumps along her arms, "I'm so sorry for what you had to go through."

"Please don't apologise onii-sama." She responded softly, "It's all over now, and I've never felt so safe."

Kaname's eyes widened ever so slightly at hearing her words, and then he smiled and tightened his embrace around her while watching her eyes flutter shut. He didn't want to, but he couldn't help think about the suffering that she had endured; the many level E vampires treating themselves to her precious blood. They were lucky to arrive when they had; Zero, Seiren, and himself. Sara had been so shocked at Yuki's control of her pureblood powers, that her eyes had become lost in Yuki's blood red gaze for just a moment. Just a moment had been all that was needed, a quick moment for Zero to point and shoot. Kaname was then going to finish her, but Yuki had taken the responsibility upon herself to do so. Sara would not be a threat to them anymore, but there would always be new threats emerging, and always a reason to protect his beloved.

"Yuki." Kaname spoke her name softly and kissed her before allowing himself to join her in sleep.

In the kitchen, the four noble vampires were preparing a meal for the purebloods while attempting to create perfection. What had started as cooking something so simple had turned in to a full blown competetion of culinary skills. Aido and Ruka were competing heavily, Akatsuki was embarrassed about the entire situation, and Ichijo was cheerful as always, simply happy to be reunited with his friends and back by Kaname's side.

"You've marinated the chicken wrong! Don't you have any idea what you're doing?" Ruka scoffed at Aido while boiling perogies.

"I know exactly what I'm doing!" Aido replied frustrated, "At least I'm preparing something somewhat challenging!"

Ruka directed a death glare in Aido's direction, her eyes piercing, and her lips tight as she approached him with a hot spoon in her hand. Ichijo was inbetween them in an instant, his hands pushing them away from each other while giving them a soft smile.

"Yuki-sama isn't going to focus on one thing." Ichijo reassured them, "She'll view every dish together as a whole."

Ruka turned back towards the stove top and mumbled to herself so only she could really hear, "I'm cooking for Kaname-sama."

Ichijo continued mixing the salad he was working on while Akatsuki stayed in the far corner of the kitchen, frying ginger in a pan.

At four in the morning, the purebloods had been sleeping for four hours, peacefully wrapped in dreams while Kaname held Yuki close. He was dreaming of her; her long soft hair, soft alabaster skin, and sweet blood. Her scent, so close to him, fueled his dreams and he unconsciously pulled her closer to him. She was dreaming as well, but her dream was not at all pleasant. She was back in the dungeon again with Sara who was just about to open the door to release the many starving level E's. When she had opened the door however, there weren't vampires, but thousands of black widow spiders. They scuttled out of the room and quickly across the floor towards her, and as they reached her and she could feel them on her, she couldn't stop the scream that tore from her throat.

Unbeknown to her, Yuki's scream hadn't just been in her dream, as she broke free from Kaname's embrace and sat up in their bed, her heart racing. Upon hearing her scream, Kaname had awoke instantly, and sat up with her, his arms encircling her and drawing her close. Something must have terrified her, he realised, as he felt her body shake within his grasp.

"Yuki." He spoke her name softly to calm her while he pulled her close to him, "What scared you?"

"I'm sorry Kaname." Yuki whispered, her voice quivering slightly, "I just had a nightmare."

Kaname didn't need to ask her what about, he had a pretty good guess considering what she had been through hours earlier. He pressed his lips against her forehead and then on both her cheeks, moving down to her neck, which reminded him...

"Yuki, you must drink my blood now. " He kissed her neck before gazing in her auburn eyes, "So much was taken from you, you must feel weak."

He laid back down again and drew her down with him, allowing her to straddle his waist. She sat atop him, her long chestnut hair now dry after he had washed it, hung in her face and down her delicate form. She was so light, he realised, and so fragile. His arms rose up to pull her down against him brigning her face close to his. He kissed her softly, his tongue gently forcing her lips to part, then entering her mouth. They kissed passionately for a moment, an internal heat rising up within them both, threatening to transform the entire situation in to something more intense. He wanted her then, to take her with such passion and ferocity, but once more he had to control himself. They had only just made love for the first time a day earlier, but it now felt like an eternity to him. Their kiss broke and they both drew in deep breaths as Yuki gazed in to Kaname's eyes, her long dark hair hanging on either side of her while her eyes shone a bright red.

Kaname understood what she wanted and softly directed his head to the right, exposing his pale neck to her fully. Her eyes brightened further as she lowered her face to his and kissed him softly before her tongue traced a path along his neck. He shivered with anticipation and craved her bite, aching to feel her fangs pierce his perfect skin. His wish was instantly granted as he felt the sharp pressure of her fangs on his neck as they broke his skin and sank in to his jugular veins. A spray of crimson blood spilt on the white pillow under his head and Kaname moaned as she gripped his shoulders tightly. All of the blood that had left his head and was travelling back to his heart was suddenly escaping through his neck and in to Yuki's waiting mouth. She drank greedily and with desperate need, her body starving for him. Her long soft hair concealed much of their act along with the look of absolute pleasure on Kaname's face. His arms reached around to embrace her and pull her close while encouraging her to continue. She continued to drink his lifesource, feeling her energy levels rising and her overall sense of well-being improving greatly.

After a few minutes, when Yuki had felt she was satisfied, she gently withdrew her fangs from Kaname's neck. Moving herself lower down his frame, she straddled his upper legs and leaned down once again, her head resting on his warm chest. She nuzzled her face against the cotton of his cream dress shirt as his hands rose to her head, his long fingers threading through her soft hair. His chest rose and fell softly as she listened to the elder man's heartbeat as it soothed her. She could have fallen asleep once more, her head resting on Kaname's chest, but she couldn't ignore the scent of food from down in the kitchen.

"Onii-sama..." Yuki spoke somewhat shyly.

"Yuki?" Kaname questioned her, his fingers still twining her long hair.

"Um..." Yuki paused, not wanting to damage the tender moment, but her stomach ached with hunger. "Is someone cooking?"

A rare smile spread across Kaname's face upon hearing her question as he realised after all that had happened, she must indeed be hungry. He ran his long fingers through her soft hair one final time before sitting up, still holding her close. He gently kissed her forehead and then met his wine-coloured eyes with her auburn ones.

"Shall we go and visit the kitchen to investigate, my love?"

The noble vampires in the kitchen had finished preparing their meals and were now sitting at the table discussing all the recent events that had occurred. Aido was just starting to bring up the possibility of other threats when he stopped, sensing the purebloods entering the room.

"Kaname-sama!" Aido and Ruka spoke in sync, standing up together.

"Yuki-sama!" Ichijo greeted cheerfully, "You must be hungry! We've prepared a small feast for you."

"For...me?" Yuki asked slightly taken aback. "You didn't have to..."

She couldn't complete her sentence as Aido had grasped her shoulders and led her to the table to seat her. Yuki sat down and then directed her eyes along the countertop to follow the long line of various dishes on it. She was a little overwhelmed with the fact that all four of them had cooked for her; she wasn't sure where to start. Seeming to read her mind, Aido set a plate down in front of her proudly.

"For Yuki-sama! Chicken marinated with basil, garlic, lemongrass, rosemary, and thyme accompanied with white rice and assorted vegetables."

The moment Yuki laid eyes upon the food her stomach gave a growl of approval as a red blush spread across her cheeks. Kaname couldn't help but smile as he observed Yuki's reactions to everything.

"For Yuki-sama..." Ruka was next to place a plate down on the table, "Handmade perogies with various fillings including potato and leek and minced pork accompanied with fresh sour cream."

Yuki gazed at Ruka's work and smiled with approval before her eyes darted over to Kaname to find his lips curved in to a soft smile. She blushed even more before directing her gaze back to the food.

"For Yuki-sama!" Ichijo was next with his dinner presentation and set yet another plate down in front on the hungry pureblood, "Fresh garden salad with lettuce, cucumber, beets, cherry tomatoes and feta cheese."

The amount of food overwhelmed Yuki as she scanned the plates, her eyes then gazing up to meet the stares of Aido, Ruka, and Ichijo. They stood together smiling and waiting eagerly for her to try their dishes and Yuki suddenly caught a faint hint of competition between them. She noted that there were chopsticks and utensils on the table depending on which dish she tried first and shrunk in her chair slightly, afraid to choose a first dish for fear of offending someone. She carefully began to reach for a fork when Kaname spoke.

"Kain, Yuki hasn't seen what you've prepared yet."

Everyone in the room suddenly turned and directed their attention to Akatsuki who was over near the stove, standing away from the other three obviously keen to not compete with the others. He hesitated slightly before picking up his plate and walking over to Yuki, setting it down in front of her. Yuki's eyes widened as she saw the dish and her stomach gave a loud growl once again.

"For Yuki-sama..." Akatsuki spoke calmly, "It's ginger pork stir-fry..."

"Thank you so much for the food!" Yuki beamed happily, quickly grabbing her chop sticks to begin devouring the stir-fry. Aido and Ruka watched with shocked faces, sure that the young girl would have chosen their dishes while Ichijo simply smiled.

Kaname, still smiling, walked over to his sister who was happily eating and placed both of his hands on her shoulders. Slightly startled, she paused and turned to look up at him with round eyes curious.

"Onii-sama?"

"Yuki, enjoy your food. I'm going to shower and wash away the last remnants of that horrible event.

Upon hearing his words, she fell serious and her concerned eyes searched his own for clarity. He was still thinking about what happened with Sara she realised, it still bothered him. She pushed her chair back, about to stand but his warm hands gently pushed her back down. He knelt down beside her, his lips nearly touching her ear as he spoke.

"Don't worry about me, Yuki. Enjoy your meal, because you'll need the energy."

The silky way his voice had whispered the words sent a shiver up her spine as she vaguely became aware of his hands on her shoulders, now softly massaging her own. She suddenly began to understand what he was implying.

"Kaname." She breathed.

"When you finish," He whispered against her ear once more, come back upstairs, Yuki."

He gave her shoulders one final squeeze before standing up again and thanking the noble vampires for their dedicated efforts, then he quietly left the kitchen leaving Yuki blushing with her large quantities of food.


	21. Desperate Indulgence

_Hi guys! Sorry for taking such a while to update! I have been an avid reader and reviewer on the site lately, but haven't found the necessary creativity to update my own story. I also finally have a full-time job as well, for which I am very thankful. Here is chapter 21 which is definitely **rated M**. The next chapter will begin the second and final arc of the story and new characters may be introduced to develop the story further. I hope that this will be alright. :) I like to add a bit of a quest in the story and some humour as well, but it is primarily a romance. Thank you for staying with me this far and if you have any concerns, suggestions, feedback etc, it's very welcome! Thank you all so much for your reviews! It makes me so happy and drives me to continue the story. A thousand thanks to you all. 3 Again, this chapter is quite descriptive, and rated M.  
><em>

* * *

><p>At 6am Yuki sat at the kitchen table, unable to consume another bite, she tiredly pushed herself back and stood up. She had ate most of Aido's chicken, Ruka's perogies, and Ichijo's salad. Before enjoying their dishes however, Yuki had completely devoured the ginger pork stir-fry that Akatsuki had prepared. She had enjoyed it thoroughly, savouring every bite, and eating quickly. She had ate the other meals to be polite and not offend, but she had had been extremely full after the stir-fry.<p>

"Thank you all so much for your kindness, I've been truly spoiled." Yuki smiled and bowed softly.

"Of course! Yuki-sama!" Aido responded energetically, "Anytime you are hungry, please let us know."

Yuki smiled and nodded before leaving the kitchen, her tiny hands gently clutching her flat stomach. She had never felt so full, and she had indulged in food a lot as a human. She began her ascent up the grand staircase, her slender legs carrying her gracefully, her white nightgown softly flowing behind her. She reached the bedchamber that she shared with Kaname and sofly opened the door. She entered quielty, shutting the door gently before turning her gaze back to the room. It was dim, but the morning light was softly spilling in the far window as Kaname had not shut the curtains.

Speaking of Kaname, where was he? She glanced towards the closed bathroom door before walking over to it. Carefully, she placed her hands against the door, followed by her left ear. The shower was running; Kaname hadn't finished yet. She then made her way over to the window to gaze out over the grounds. The massive garden looked beautiful in the early morning light, the colourful flowers just beginning to open. The Kuran property was truly stunning, surrounded with gardens and trees. Beyond what was considered Kuran property, large dense forests were found. They were secluded, in a breathtaking place. Yuki leaned on the window sill to gaze further out, suddenly longing to be outside during this day instead of pulling across a dark curtain and sleeping. She began to think of a way to ask Kaname if they could venture outside for a while, when warm arms enveloped her from behind in an embrace, her heart suddenly racing.

She could feel his warm bare chest through her cotton nightgown, steam lightly rising from the surface of his skin. His arms gently yet firmly enveloped her tiny waist while his lips lowered to the top of her head to kiss her soft hair. He smelled wonderful; like spices and wine, and she found herself softly shutting her eyes while inhaling his scent more deeply. Kaname nuzzled his face in her silky tresses while his grip around her tightened more. He had been so patient, and yet, so tempted all of the years she was in his life. He knew now that he could indulge in her; that she would allow him to, and he sighed softly in to her hair.

"Yuki..." He spoke her name huskily against her soft neck making her tremble.

"Kaname..." She responded a little more breathlessly than she had originally anticipated.

His warm tongue ran up the length of her neck suddenly and she gasped softly as her heart beat with extreme force within her chest. He could hear her rapid heartbeat within her as it sent her intoxicating blood racing through her body. He softly pressed his lips to her neck, kissing her warm skin lightly while feeling her pulse race. His grip around her tightened more as he inhaled her sweet scent while pressing closely to her. He couldn't wait any longer although he had originally wanted to; his great need for her overiding his patience.

She felt his fangs pierce her neck slowly; sinking into her soft skin deeply and causing a pleasurable sting to radiate through her neck before spreading through the rest of her body. Her mouth opened in a silent gasp as the sound of Kaname taking her lifesource overwhelmed her. Goosebumps broke out over her skin while a pleasant heat began to build low in her abdomen, gradually travelling lower. She went to put her arms out to grip the window sill but found them to be tightly pinned against her body; Kaname's arms wrapped firmly around her. He drank with desperation as he pressed himself closer to the girl to relish in her warmth while he released a soft moan against her neck. Upon hearing the sound, Yuki shivered as she realised the effect she was having on him.

After a few minutes of indulgance, Kaname reluctantly withdrew his fangs from her neck to begin placing soft kisses along its length. He felt her shiver as his lips travelled back up near her face. He realised that his actions had aroused her, and how perfect, he thought to himself, because of what he wanted to do with her. He shifted suddenly and dipped her backwards to lift her off the floor before walking the short distance to their bed to place her on top. He then sat on the edge and leaned over her possessively as his damp hair hung in his wine-coloured eyes that were fixed on her surprised ones. She felt frozen on top the sheets, and completely unable to move under his intense gaze. She knew what he wanted, and she knew she wanted it too. Slowly, she lifted a tembling hand to his bare chest and traced a finger along it; her eyes following the path she was travelling. He softly closed his eyes as he focused on her finger on his warm skin travelling south towards his abdomen. His eyes opened again and he grasped her hand moving along him and forced it back behind her head; gathering her other hand in the same place. With his free hand, Kaname traced his finger down Yuki's swan-like neck and atop her cotton nightgown. He felt the softness of the material along with the heat of her skin beneath it. He traced his finger to her chest where one finger turned into five as he spread them out softly between her breasts to feel her heartbeat as her chest rose and fell. She was excited he realised, as his fingertips detected her hammering heart beneath the cotton.

His left hand released her hands from above her head as he settled himself over her properly before bringing his mouth down to hers in a passionate kiss. He wanted her desperately; to take her slowly and deeply so as to draw out cries of ecstacy from her beautiful lips before turning to a faster pace to achieve their climax. The black towel around his waist hid his hardness from her; his length aching to be enveloped within her warmth. His lips left hers to place kisses down her neck and chest through her nightgown while he whispered passion-filled confessions to her.

"I want you so much, Yuki." He paused to tear her nightgown from her neck down to her stomach then opening the material to reveal her soft breasts beneath.

The young girl gasped at his sudden move to see more of her and then sighed softly as she felt his warm mouth close around the top of her left breast. His tongue, highly skilled, swirled around its peak igniting pangs of arousal low in her womb. She felt his fangs lightly graze her skin as he switched to her right breast before his mouth inflicted the same passionate treatment. He continued for a few minutes before he finally brought his mouth down over her stomach and spoke again.

"For ten years I waited for you, and you bloomed into a beautiful flower that I couldn't have..."

As he spoke, she could feel his hot breath against her skin sending goosebumps over her entire body. She could sense his need and desperation in his voice, the way he touched her, and the way he smelled. She knew that he could sense her arousal as well and basked in it; her soft moans, heavy breathing, racing heart, and sweet scent. All of it drove him wild and called to his inner beast to release his control once more. She could feel his lips travelling along her stomach and abdomen before heading lower to the warmth between her thighs. Once there, he stopped and spoke once more, his breath hot against her sensitive skin.

"And after seeming like I would never get to have you, Yuki, you awoke and came away with me."

She had been focusing on his words and soft voice along with his hot breath when she suddenly felt his tongue press against her most sensitive of places. She gasped, arching back into the bed while her fingers grasped at the sheets. His long damp hair tickled her thighs as his tongue began to swirl quickly; her pleasure sparking and building quickly upon his actions.

"Onii-sama!" She cried out as her pleasure grew.

Kaname held her thighs apart as his tongue continued its torture upon the girl as her body trembled and grew hot. Her breathing became heavy and her hips began to move slightly to work with his tongue to bring her to release. She was flushed as heat rose off her like the desert; her moans of pleasure becoming louder. His tongue somehow began to work faster and she felt her low abdomen tighten almost painfully before an explosion of pleasure hit her; the tension releasing while sending deep contractions through her lower muscles and spreading through her body like wildfire.

"Kaname!" She screamed as her climax overtook her; her surroundings blanking out for a moment.

His tongue slowed before stopping entirely as he reveled in her sweet taste, her heat escaping against his face. Her breathing began to slow as her fingers relaxed against the sheets beneath her. He lifted his face to direct his gaze up her body to her face which was heavily flushed; her eyes softly closed. She was the complete physical, mental, and emotional epitome of beauty and grace, and he couldn't have enough of her. Her eyes opened in time to watch him rise from between her legs and grasp the towel around his waist to pull it away, revealing his evident arousal between his own legs. He positioned himself near her warmth and leaned over her; his face over hers once more.

"I could have lost you, Yuki. I don't know what I would have done if that happened. I cannot lose you."

With his confessions complete for the time being, he gently slid himself inside her as her warmth surrounded and comforted him. She cried out softly upon his entrance within her as he pushed himself as deep as he possibly could manage. The feeling of being connected this way was blissful, and both purebloods knew that it was also meant to be. Softly, he drew his hips back, his length sliding back out of her again before pushing inside once more. He groaned as her body gripped his tightly; surrounding him with heat. He continued a deliciously slow pace for a few minutes while enjoying the movements of their bodies accompanied by her delicate cries of pleasure. Eventually, however, he picked up his pace as his inner beast approved greatly.

His breath was hot against her face as he brought his lips down upon hers to taste her once again as he entered and withdrew from her repeatedly. Her entire body moved softly in time with his motions as her arms wrapped around his neck; her hands finding his soft hair to thread her fingers through. She greatly enjoyed the feeling of his weight on top of her as he moved within her body, yet suddenly she felt a desire for change and ever so reluctantly, she sofly pulled her hands from his hair and brought them down to his shoulders to push lightly. Confused, Kaname slowed his pace as he broke their kiss to gaze into her auburn eyes; his breathing ragged.

"Yuki?"

She continued to push against him as she began to sit up and he pulled back while withdrawing from her, unsure of her intentions. She then pushed against him once again, only this time in a downwards motion towards the bed. He smiled soflty as he understood and laid down upon the sheets as she straddled his hips while sinking down atop his throbbing arousal. His breath momentarily caught in his throat as he watched her slide down his length slowly and leaned over him, granting him a perfect view of her breasts. He couldn't suppress the moan that escaped him as he gripped her hips lightly to help her move along him. His eyes watched her avidly as their pleasure continued to build and grow; their movements quickening. The familiar tightness was forming in her once more and she moved faster to find her end as her hands tightly grasped his shoulders. After a few moments, she found her release and cried out as pleasure erupted through her and without hesitating, she lowered her mouth to his neck and sunk her fangs in.

Kaname's mouth opened in a silent moan as he felt her release along with her fangs which were now firmly planted in his neck. Her long hair pooled around them and he brought his hand from her hips up to her head to hold her against him; encouraging her to take what she needed. She drank from him desperately, and that feeling, combined with her climax, brought about his own as he released himself within her; overrode with pleasure and pain. She could feel his pulsating release inside her and taste it in his blood and she shuttered in satisfaction.

Her movements eventually stopped and she withdrew her fangs from his neck before collapsing over him, completely exhausted and happy. He wrapped his arms around her to hold her against him as he inhaled her delicious scent and sighed. Their love was absolutely perfect and there was no way at all that he could live without her. He knew that there would soon be new threats emerging to jeopardize Yuki's safety, but he hoped that he could handle it fairly easily. He would protect her at all costs. As he was thinking these protective thoughts, she pulled herself off of him to lay next to him; her arms stretching across his chest. He turned towards her to meet her gaze and found a soft smile on her lips. Her right hand moved up to his scalp as her fingers parted to run through his now nearly dry hair and he sighed with contentment as pleasant shivers ran down his back at her touch.

"Onii-sama." Her voice was so soft and it relaxed him further.

"Hmm?" His eyes which were beginning to close opened fully once again.

"You won't lose me, so don't worry. It's alright."

Her words greatly impacted him, though his expression didn't display it much, and he pulled the girl close to him. She was so dedicated to reassuring and comforting him, and with a heart as large as hers, he wasn't at all surprised. He felt somehow undeserving of such great love, but accepted it gratefully. The feeling of loving and being loved, was a feeling that he couldn't possibly part with. Thinking this, Kaname reached back to pull the covers over them and Yuki didn't protest. She was originally planning to ask him if they could venture outside for a while before sleeping, but her mood had changed as she found herself slipping happily into sleep with Kaname following suit.


	22. The Heated Warning

_Hi guys! Thanks for staying with me! Here is chapter 22 finally! It's **rated M. **Thank you to everyone who took the time to review and thank you for the favourites/alerts as well! They make me so happy. :) There are new characters introduced in this chapter. I hope that this will be alright and that they will contribute in a positive way to the storyline._

_To .23, VKLORE23, Frenchie121, americanlatinajapanesegirl, Guest, Tanaka'a girl, KF2104, kawaii-Cupcake-Sprinkles, god of all, Le-Anime-fan, and NinaBisk: Thank you guys so much for your wonderful reviews! They mean so much to me and I hope to keep you all happy with the story. :)_

_To elliefrog: Thank you! I love Kaname and Yuki too and I wish for more moments with them in the manga. I love Hanabusa and Ruka also (especially Hanabusa lol) and enjoy it when they bicker. :D_

_To BookWormMissy: Thank you! And you're welcome lol. I wanted the chapter when they returned from the dungeon to be sweet and light-hearted. I enjoy the romance they share. :)_

_To Gentle Kiss: Thanks so much! It's quite difficult to write about Kaname and keep him in character. He's so deep and complex. In response to my writing; thank you! That really means a lot. Thank you so much for your wonderful review. I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. :) _

_I hope I haven't missed anyone! Thank you all again! Plot will be turning during the next chapter as Yuki revisits the academy once again!_

* * *

><p>Summer had arrived in Japan and with it, pleasant temperatures and vast amounts of sunshine. For vampires, it wasn't generally a favourite season, with the longer days and shorter nights, and the high temperatures which their sensitive senses could all too well feel. Vampires found themeslves sleeping much more during the summer months, than during the winter ones. For humans however, it was indeed a favourite season for many as it included lots of light and time outdoors.<p>

At Cross Academy, the sun was shining bright in the sky as the students started their lunch break. It was early July, and at the end of the month, they would all travel home for summer holidays which lasted in to early September. Examinations were fast approaching and the atmosphere as of late, had been extremely studious and academic. During lunch hour though, the students were able to relax in the warm weather and converse with friends, although some chose to study under the shade of the many trees on the grounds. The main topic of conversation for most of the students was currently the increase in workload for their classes, or the many tests that kept arising; an irksome prelude to final exams. For two brothers standing over by a lone maple tree however, the last thing on their minds was the final exams. The topic of their conversation was definitely a lone topic shared between them and none of the other students.

So, when is this happening then onii-sama?" The younger of the brothers asked.

The elder brother didn't immediately answer, but instead watched the leaves blowing through the trees and the students enjoying their lunches. His shoulder-length black hair appeared slightly wild and untamed as it moved softly in the summer breeze while his eyes, nearly as dark as his hair, scanned the grounds surrounding them.

"When she arrives back here once more, Yamoto, then we will spring to action."

The younger brother stared at the older one, unsatisfied with the brief answer given. He didn't want to accept such a simple response, but his elder brother Katashi, wasn't often one to give detailed explanations. Yamoto had the same wild hair as his elder brother, only it was much shorter, no where near his shoulders. His eyes were also the bright colour of amber; a sharp contrast to his brother's dark ones. While Katashi stood at six feet tall, Yamoto was only 5,7" but with time to grow still.

"How do you know that she'll be arriving back here anytime soon?" Yamoto asked, breaking the silence once more.

"I've overheard Wakaba sharing the news that her friend will be visiting the academy the first week of summer holidays. She's going to remain here an extra week to spend time with her friend before returning home."

Silence followed for a while after as the brothers both leaned against the maple tree while watching the grounds. They both wore the black school uniform that the other students wore and blended in perfectly. Attending classes and conversing with the other students almost seemed like a game to them. They felt themselves far smarter than the students at the academy.

"What do we do if he accompanies her this time?" The younger brother questioned.

"He won't." Katashi answered simply.

Yamoto sighed to himself and then directed his gaze to the Chairman who was now outside and planting flowers with a few other students; his gardening club. He couldn't help but smile to himself. Humans were fragile creatures and very compassionate when it came to life. They were gentle and nuturing during the short amount of time that they had on Earth. Vampires however, were the undead in his eyes. Conniving, manipulating beasts in human form who couldn't control their viscious instincts. Both himself and his elder brother were raised as vampire hunters and trained to exterminate without hesitation and full dedication. Their family was an elite clan of professional hunters, and also extremely secret. They didn't follow the Hunters' Association, or set lists, but killed vampires after heavy observation.

Yamoto was bitter after the experience five years ago, but Katashi was even more so. Their father had gone to exterminate a rogue vampire, and wound up being hunted and attacked by a pureblood. He didn't die from the incident, though he had wished he had; his human self consumed by the vampire he became. He had fought the instincts for months along with the seemingly never-ending bloodlust, but eventually he had lost control. He had been training Yamoto in their garden, who was ten at the time, during the early hours of the morning when Yamoto had cut himself by accident with the katana he had been wielding. The scent of his blood had sent their father in to a frenzy; his eyes turning a scarlet red. Yamoto didn't have time to blink before his father was atop him with his fangs bared in a deadly manner; all human reasoning gone from him. Yamoto had dropped the sword which was now beyond his reach as he prepared himself to be devoured alive by someone dear to him; one of the people who had helped raise him.

"Otou-sama!" Yamoto has screamed in panic and desperation as he felt fangs at his neck.

Then suddenly, he felt the fangs retreat followed by the sound of a soft thud on the ground. His eyes had opened to the view of his father's head beside his own, his eyes still red although unseeing, and his fangs still bared. He turned his attention back up to where the head should have been to see only the clean cut neck of his father and Katashi looking on with an emotionless and hard stare; his eyes black and the sword in his hand. Moments later, the headless body atop him exploded in to dust along with the head next to his own. It was in this moment, that the brothers declared their sole purpose in life, to exact revenge on purebloods for taking away something cherished in their life. Vampires were monsters, especially purebloods, and they would either attempt to kill them, or take away precious things from them. The later is what they intended to do this time around. It was, afterall, very difficult to kill purebloods, but things could still be taken from them.

The brothers had grown silent for a while, both seeming to understand that they were remembering that event five years ago. They both watched the students laughing in the sunlight as the Chairman planted his flowers along a path near the school. Life was so beautiful, but their thoughts were clouded by hate and revenge. Inflicting pain in any way possible to a vampire, seemed to be the only way to satisfy their vengeful urges, but it was always temporary, the urges coming to life once again. Katashi felt that if he could take something precious away from Kaname Kuran, that he and his brother could finally begin to feel some sort of peace. Katashi was going to kill Yuki Kuran; it was very simple. Kaname would be heartbroken and then, just maybe, the brothers could feel satisfied.

* * *

><p>Kaname sat on the sofa in the living area of the Kuran mansion with Yuki sitting directly in front of him. The cracking fire was the only light source in the room as Kaname softly brushed his sister's long hair that he loved so much. He gently pulled the brush through her silky strands, followed by his fingers. It was two in the morning, and out in the mansion, the noble vampires sat in the front living area playing old maid. Yuki had been playing with them earlier when Kaname had entered the room and told her to come with him. She didn't hesitate, and rose from the chair in which she was residing to follow her brother down the dark hallway and in to the far living area. It was completely dark in the room, except for the fireplace which spilled warm, light dancing across the walls. Kaname had sat down on the sofa and opened his legs then softly patting the place between them. Yuki understood that he wanted her to sit in front of him and walked over, and turning around to face the fire, she sat down inbetween his thighs; a soft blush spreading across her cheeks that he couldn't see.<p>

She wondered for a moment what exactly he wanted to do, when she suddenly felt a brush running gently through her hair. She smiled soflty and sighed while closing her eyes as he ran the brush through her chestnut tresses. It was a tender and peaceful moment that brought her back to her childhood when Kaname would often brush her hair before bed and just after waking. The brush gently travelled from her scalp down her back in repeat motions while Kaname's left hand periodically ran its fingertips through her soft strands. She felt completely calm and relaxed as he continued his gentle motions in her hair; her eyes falling gently shut. He sensed her relaxed state and quietly set the brush down to his right before pulling her back to lay against his chest.

"Onii-sama?" Yuki asked curiously, trying to turn her head to face her elder brother.

His left arm wrapped firmly around her waist while his right hand brushed lightly against her right cheek. She felt tingles spread across her skin where he touched as they followed his long fingers down her chin and over her long neck. She gasped as shivers spread through her entire body at his delicate touch. Only he could touch her this way and ignite the sensations that she was currently feeling. Yes, it was only him who could make her feel this way; so at ease, and so vulnerable. The fire crackled a few feet in front of them as he gathered her long hair over her right shoulder while completely exposing the left side of her neck. She continued to shiver as his fingers traced patterns along her back and down her bare arms. She wore a sleeveless navy blue dress with burgandy flowers that fell just above her knees; another dress that Kaname had had made for her. She suddenly felt his mouth close to her left ear and felt his hot breath against her skin before he spoke.

"Yuki, are you sure you want to visit the academy later this month?" After asking the question, he began to place kisses along her jaw and neck making the young girl shiver in delight.

"Yes, onii-sama..." Her breath caught for a moment as his grip around her waist tightened ever so slightly, "I want to see Yori-chan again, and the Chairman."

Kaname continued placing soft kisses along his sister's slender neck and smiled inside at the shivers he was causing her. His nose fell against the smooth skin where her neck met her shoulder and he inhaled her scent deeply, holding his breath for a moment before releasing it in a long exhale that carried her name.

"Yuki..."

His breath against her neck set her stomach on fire as a pulsing pleasure began to ache between her legs. He could always do this to her; transform an innocent moment in to an incredibly erotic one that set ablaze a passion within her that only he could settle. He was always the one to kindle her desire, and he was the one to douse the flames. His left arm relaxed against her tiny wait as he brought his hand down to her thighs while his right hand travelled up to cup her right breast through her dress causing the young girl to gasp.

"Yuki..." He whispered her name in her ear as his hand grasped the edge of her skirt and slowly pulled it up her thighs, "Will you visit Kiryu-kun as well?" She could feel his nails lightly grazing along her bare skin and trembled. She sensed his worry along with his jealously and wasn't sure how to answer his question.

"I...just want to visit Yori-chan, Kaname." She answered softly as she gazed at the fire dancing across from them.

He squeezed her breast firmly through her dress then, causing her to squeak with surprise before softening his grip momentarily and then squeezing firmly once more. His left hand urged her legs open and she complied as his fingers dipped beneath the lace covering her most sensitive of places. His index finger applied a light pressure before beginning circular motions while the thumb of his right hand gently brushed back and forth along the peak of her breast. Her breathing became deeper as her heart rate increased as she gently rolled her hips against his motions. He could sense her growing arousal; her sweet scent filled the room as heat escaped her flushed skin.

"Will you give him another gift, Yuki?" He whispered once more in her ear before his mouth travelled lower to her neck again, "I will know if you do..."

Before she could respond, Yuki felt his fangs pierce her neck as his finger between her legs picked up its pace. She cried out then, throwing her head back against his shoulders. Her blood rushed onto his tongue and he moaned as he tasted her heavy arousal; his thumb applying a firmer pressure against the peak of her breast. She was very close to reaching her climax as she focused on him completely; his fangs embedded deep in her neck, his finger moving between her legs, and his hand on her breast. She felt her muscles tense as she reached the edge of that wonderful cliff, ready to fall off into an oblivion of extreme pleasure, when his fangs withdrew from her neck and his finger halted its movements.

The climax she was anticipating was held off as he stopped his actions completely and she moaned softly in desperation, "Onii-sama...please!"

His tongue traced a path from her neck up to her ear where he whispered his demand, "I don't want you to see him Yuki, or touch him at all, do you understand?"

His words shocked her and she stilled against him as she considered his words carefully. She wasn't allowed to speak with Zero at all? She would almost definitely see him if she visited the academy, and she couldn't just ignore him...could she? How could she make this promise to Kaname when she would almost definitely see Zero? She realised then, that she had no choice, and wanted to please Kaname.

"I understand." She answered softly as light tears welled up in her auburn eyes.

Before her worry could engulf her further, his finger began to move quickly once again while his fangs entered her neck once more. She cried out as the pleasure returned to her in full force; her heart racing. She suddenly became aware of his own arousal pressing against her lower back, but didn't have much time to consider it before her climax crashed into her with such force that she screamed while tears fell from her closed eyes. He drank from her deeply, taking more than he knew he should, enjoying the taste of her release. His finger continued its movements for a few moments longer before slowing briefly and then stopping. His fangs withdrew from her neck and she fell against him exauhsted. Her chest rose and fell as she tried to catch her breath as she felt her brother press his lips against her hair. She felt shivers spread around her scalp and down her back as he whispered in her left ear...

"I hope so, Yuki."


	23. Unsettling Introductions

_Here is chapter 23! :) A little bit shorter than other chapters... Enjoy I hope!_

* * *

><p>It was the last week of July and almost seven in the evening; the sun low in the sky, but not prepared to set right away. As Yuki was walking up to the main gates of Cross Academy, she thought to herself about how light lingered during the summer months. It was a very warm and balmy evening; a sharp contrast to her previous November visit. She wore a simple pale yellow and white sundress with matching sandles; her long dark hair set back behind her shoulders with a simple thin white headband. She pulled her luggage softly behind her as she approached the Chairman, who was already waiting at the gates. There was no familiar this time to follow her closely as Kaname had let her simply travel unattended. She had at first thought this odd considering his clear warning a few weeks earlier, but she realised that Kaname had a way of simply knowing everything, and he would know what she did while visiting the academy.<p>

The old night class dormitory stood in the distance dark and quiet, no mysterious light catching her eyes this time. She directed her gaze forward once again to see the Chairman in front of her; a large smile spread across his cheerful face. Seeing him, she couldn't help the smile that formed quickly on her lips as she was being pulled in to a crushing embrace by her adoptive father; her breath being squeezed from her tiny form.

"Yuki!" He cried out with intense happiness as he held the girl to him tightly.

"Chair...man!" Yuki squeaked in response; unable to form a complete sentence.

He had quickly taken her luggage to pull it behind him as he directed her towards his house where Yori waited excitedly. As Yuki had entered the residence, she had nearly fallen backwards with the force of her friend's hug.

"Yuki!" Yori had cried happily with her arms around her friend.

"Yori-chan." Yuki replied while nearly feeling shock at being able to see her human friend once again.

The three of them had talked for hours while catching up on each other's lives over their dinner that the Chairman had so carefully prepared. When they had finished, the Chairman had offered to clean up, encouraging the girls to take a walk around the grounds. It was now nearly ten at night, but with school finished, Yori didn't have to rush away to sleep. It was Friday night, and Yuki was staying until the following Friday, giving them both lots of time to spend together.

"So how have classes been?" Yuki asked curiously, "Did the new year bring anything exciting?"

"Not really," Yori revealed, "There are some new teachers and a few new students though."

"New students?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Yes a few, but two stand out in particular; the Kurosawa brothers."

"Kurosawa brothers?" Yuki repeated.

"Yes, they arrived later in the school year, late in January."

"What a strange time to enter classes," Yuki observed, "Why so late?"

"That's a good question," Yori agreed, "And everyone had been asking it."

"What are they like?" Yuki questioned further, somehow interested in the brothers she had never met.

"They're fairly quiet and keep mainly to themselves, but the younger brother Yamoto is our age."

"Yamoto?" Yuki questioned her friend.

"Mhmm," Yori nodded, "He was in quite a few of my classes actually, and he spoke with me quite often."

"Really?" Yuki asked in a more excited tone than she had intended.

"Yes, I had even mentioned you a few times." Yori smiled at her friend, "He asked why you had left and if you were coming back again."

"He did?" Yuki asked with growing interest.

"Yes he did," Yori confirmed smiling, "But I guess you won't be able to meet either of them since all of the students have left for the summer."

"Ah..." It dawned on Yuki then, that all of the students had left already, leaving just Yori and herself.

They walked around the grounds for an hour before arriving back at the Chairman's house where they parted ways for bed. Yuki had felt wide awake however, and informed the Chairman that she was going to take another quick walk around the grounds. She walked peacefully; the warm breeze softly blowing her long hair behind her. She felt content, yet lonely, and found herself wishing that Kaname had decided to accompany her this time. Up ahead of her, she spotted a large maple tree and decided to sit beneath it for a while. She sat down gently, adjusting her dress, before leaning back against the tree. She glanced up to the night sky to see it clouding over before turning her attention to the day class dorms in the distance. A lone window shone brightly in the otherwise dark building; standing out like a candle in the dark.

"What?" Yuki whispered to herself, about to stand and go to investigate.

"Are you stuck here an extra week as well?" A soft yet deep voice questioned her suddenly.

Yuki had stood up in an instant and spun around quickly; her hand slipping her dress up her thigh to grasp Artemis tightly. To say that she was shocked was an understatement, as her heart raced within her chest along with her rapid breathing. Her auburn eyes were wide in the darkness, and staring at the tree she had just been relaxing under. No one should be out at this time, even if classes had finished, it was well past midnight.

"Show yourself!" She commanded. Had she still been human and more naive, she might have called out 'Who's there?' instead. However, this was a pureblood talking now, and she had developed more confidence.

It was quiet for a moment before a young man emerged from behind the tree with a soft smile on his face, but the smile had dropped away for a moment and his amber eyes grew wide as his gaze met hers. He was fairly tall; Yuki observed, close to Zero's height, with very dark wild hair that framed his...handsome face? He wore what appeared to be the day class pants, along with a white untucked dress shirt. A student? Yuki realised suddenly, and a human. Her hand released its grasp on Artemis, allowing her dress to fall back down to the top of her knees.

He had seen her earlier in the evening from a distance as she arrived, greeting the Chairman before walking to his house. He had then watched her and Yori as they took a walk later in the night, but this was the first time he had seen her up close. She had a tiny figure, and was very slender, making her appear much taller than she really was. Her long, silky, chestnut-coloured hair blew softly in the warm breeze while her auburn-coloured eyes stared intensely back at him. Her skin was pale and soft looking, and she wore a pretty summer dress which showed off her legs, arms, and neck. She was beautiful, he realised, absolutely stunning! She was also a pureblood vampire, he reminded himself quickly, of course she would be attractive. He forced his initial emotions away; his soft smile spreading across his lips once more.

"Who are you?" Yuki questioned him quickly, "And why are you out at this time of night?"

"I could ask you the same quesion." He replied rather sarcastically.

"I am the Chairman's daughter," Yuki answered defensively, "And I have permission to be out here at this time. You however..."

"Ah, I guess you would be allowed out at this time wouldn't you?" He smiled as his eyes ran from her sandles, up her legs, over her chest, and up to her face just in time to catch her surprised expression.

"What did you say?" She asked incredulously.

"Since you're Kaien Cross' lovely daughter afterall, and a friend of Yori-chan yes?"

Yuki gazed at the stranger with great confusion and further surprise; did he know Yori-chan? Something about him didn't quite settle right with her and she felt uncomfortable under his unwavering gaze.

"You know Yori-chan?" She questioned him, and seeing him nod his head she added, "Who are you?"

He continued to stare at her for a few moments longer, the unsettling smirk still on his lips, before he finally introduced himself. "My name is Yamoto. Yamoto Kurosawa. It's a pleasure to meet you, Yuki Cross."

This was the classmate that Yori had mentioned to her? This was Yamoto? One of the brothers who mysteriously showed up at the academy later in the school year? The one who spoke with Yori...and had asked questions about herself. Why was he out at this time of night? Why hadn't he left with the other students for the summer? She had many questions she needed to ask him still. Before she could even open her mouth to form her next question however, a familiar voice spoke her name, sending shivers down her spine, and her heart racing.

"Yuki."

She realised once again, what she knew the moment is was demanded of her; She wouldn't be able to keep her promise to Kaname, and he would know.


	24. Quick Note - Moving Story

Thank you everyone for reading/reviewing/following/favouriting my story "The Nighttime Garden". I wanted to send this as a pm to everyone, but that proved to be quite difficult. I am moving the story over to maeko11 . livejournal . com and will continue to update it there. Thanks!

Maeko11

maeko11 . livejournal . com


End file.
